The Sea Fairies
by PeoniesandPoppies
Summary: Known as the Fairies of the Sea, Erza, Lucy, Levy, Juvia and Cana make up a rather unlikely crew of wanted pirates. Sailing the seas on their trusty ship The Fairy Mavis, they encounter many adventures that soon reveal the secrets of their past. *Rated M for possible smut in the future, plus violence* Sigh. Yes, there will be ships. The big 4, Gruvia, Nalu, Jerza and Gajevy. :p
1. Chapter 1

**The Sea Fairies**

If you like pirates and the idea of a kick ass crew of ladies owning the seas, you have come to the right place.

I am not an amazing writer, but I do my best.

I hope this story is as good documented as it is in my head.

* * *

The sun beat down on her as she journeyed through the vast expanse of golden fields that completely covered the land known as Celestia.

The kingdom of Celestia is vast and revered by all. The land is glorified by ancient legends depicting the ladies in power as ethereal, angelic beings.

It is also rumored that the Royal guard is small, but has the power of an army. The legend states that the royal guard has never changed, for they are believed to be immortal.

Word spread across the land not long ago of the passing of the beloved Queen, Layla, of Celestia. Her husband, King Jude, immediately arranged a marriage for his only daughter.

Princess Lucy of Celestia is the exact image of her deceased mother. The Princess was set to marry the Prince of Alvarez, Natsu, brother to the King of Alvarez, Zeref.

The wedding was only a week from today, but the Princess had other plans. Princess Lucy refused to be a pawn in her father's treaties.

It may seem childish, but their kingdom was in no danger. The King, driven by grief, arranged the marriage to see to it that he had nothing left of Queen Layla.

Lucy knew her father was suffering, but she was no mere trinket to toy with. If he couldn't stand the sight of her, she would be gone her way, not his.

She gathered what she could, a suitcase with some spare clothes, a book or two and some jewel for travel fare.

Her golden tresses whipped around her in the warm wind as she scurried through the tall fields of golden wheat, trying her best to stay away from prying eyes.

The entire Kingdom knew the royal family, she would be spotted instantly if she dared show her face to the public.

Though it was sweltering, she pulled on her hood and stepped out of the rows of gold and onto the dirt road leading out of town.

She had no idea how to travel, no idea how to do anything outside of the castle, really. She couldn't remember ever leaving the walls of the castle.

Celestia, true to legend, held it's mystery by keeping the angelic lady successors hidden behind it's walls, only to be seen during the grand ball once a year.

Once a year, a magnificent celebration was held in the Heartfilia castle to celebrate the young Princess' day of birth. The day an angel was sent to Earth.

Before her passing, Layla was beginning to teach Lucy of the Heartfilia heritage and the origins of their home, Celestia, but time was not on their side.

Layla was unable to successfully inform Lucy of her lineage before she died of a terrible illness. Queen Layla had always been sickly and one harsh winter was all it took.

Among the books Lucy had packed away were the very books her mother entrusted to her before her passing.

Old journals passed down for centuries from one Heartfilia daughter to another. The Heartfilia line was of Maternal lineage.

The men would take on the Heartfilia name out of respect for their prestigious and powerful line.

Heartfilia women were no ordinary women. There was a reason they were revered and exalted above the rest, even to this day.

Legends always have a reason for being born. The legend of the Heartfilia women was no different.

Lucy kept her head down and held her heavy, out of place cloak tightly in place with her spare hand as she toted her suitcase tiredly beside her.

With her eyes on the ground, she didn't pay much mind to her surroundings, trying desperately to keep a low profile.

With a heavy thud, she hit the ground. She had run into something soft and warm.

When peeked up from under her hood, she was met with a gloved hand and a flash of red that reminded her of crimson poppies.

She hesitantly took the hand and stood to her feet. The Princess brushed herself off and reached down for her suitcase.

"I am terribly sorry, ma'am. I wasn't watching where I was going..."

She wasn't used to speaking with outsiders and having so rudely bumped into this strange woman was setting her nerves on edge.

The woman smiled and shook her head graciously.

"No, the fault lies with me, Princess."

Lucy gawked at the woman, her hand shooting up to anxiously search for her hood. It had dropped in the fall.

"Please don't alert the guard!" She begged.

The woman raised a curious brow.

"Why would I alert the guard?"

The Princess pursed her lips and twisted nervously.

"No reason. Forget I spoke of such things."

She waved to the woman and raised her hood once more as she quickly brushed past.

The woman spun on her heels and called out.

"Princess! If I may ask, why are you venturing away from the castle? I was under the impression that such things are rare."

She stopped walking, knowing she had been caught. This woman was a witness. The only way to keep her from revealing her secret was to keep her close.

Slowly, Lucy turned to face her. Now that she really looked at her, the woman, herself, looked like a traveler. She certainly didn't appear to be a citizen of Celestia.

She was tall, fair skinned, dusted with light freckles, the tops of her shoulders, chest and nose lightly tanned from the sun.

Her crimson hair was long and free flowing, complementing her strong, curvy figure.

She wore over the knee, black boots, black pants lined with gold trim, a white peasant top with a black and gold bustier over top.

She had a dark brown leather belt with a holster on either hip that held two sheathed swords.

This woman looked like an adventure and Lucy had a feeling that keeping her close would be one of the greatest decisions of her life.

Lucy confidently approached the woman with a kind smile.

"Indeed, I am the Princess. Can I entrust you with a secret?"

The woman stared down at her with furrowed brows for a moment before slowly nodding.

"King Jude's grief over the loss of my mother has darkened our bond. He wishes to marry me off to the Prince of Alvarez. I shall not stand for it."

Not knowing what to say or do, the woman remained silent, waiting for the princess to continue if she felt the need.

"I am leaving Celestia. If he cannot stand to lay eyes on me then I shall make it so he shan't ever again."

The woman stepped back and crossed her arms.

"Princess, where exactly will you venture? Do you know?"

Lucy smiled and shifted her suitcase to her other hand.

"Perhaps you could aid me in this endeavor?"

The woman's eyes widened and she shook her head.

"A life on the run is no life for a Princess, my lady."

The princess waved a hand in front of her face.

"Nonsense. Please, call me Lucy. If I am fleeing this land, what right do I have to be of any importance to it? What might I call you?"

The woman frowned and rested her hands on her hips.

"I am Erza Scarlet, also known as Titania. What you say may be the case, however, running with a criminal is just so cliche, don't you think, Princess?"

Lucy had never heard of Titania, but she was wanted for crimes against the kingdom of Ishgar.

Erza scarlet had once lived in the Kingdom long ago. She was close friends with the King's adopted son, Jellal.

Things took a rather messy turn when she was 16 years of age. She and Jellal had grown close and fallen in love, but circumstances pulled her away.

Erza was a knight, part of King Makarov's trusted guard. They were in a battle with a rival Kingdom, Edolas when Erza was faced with a painful choice.

Jellal, too was a knight in his father's guard. He never was one to sit by while his comrades risk their lives.

The decision she faced would have ruined her life either way, but at least the way she chose spared Jellal's life.

Erza was forced to choose between Jellal's life or handing over Ishgar's source of power, Lumen Histoire.

She committed treason, giving them all of the necessary information they would need to retrieve Lumen Histoire, all for his life.

Edolas failed in their attempt to take the sacred light. Their guard wiped them out not long after her downfall.

Though Ishgar had won and Lumen Histoire was safe along with Jellal, Erza had still committed treason, falling from grace.

Without so much as an explanation or goodbye, she ran. Even now, at the age of 20, she continues to run.

Lucy pondered her comment, lingering on criminal. Lucy cared not for this fact. By leaving the Kingdom, she, too, was a criminal.

"Cliche, perhaps it may be, but be that as it may, You have just gained yourself a partner in crime, Miss Scarlet."

Erza smirked and shook her head as she turned away to continue on. She waved behind her to the disgraced Princess.

"Well, when you put it that way... Come. I will free you from Celestia, if that is what you wish."

Lucy smiled and nodded as she hurried after the former lady knight.

"Very much so! Thank you,Erza."

Erza smiled to herself and played with the pendant on her chest as they continued onward.

She had been alone for so long. Helping a Princess escape her kingdom would only add more to her bounty, but at least she had someone to share this life with.

* * *

 ***AUTHOR'S NOTE***

So, this is my new multi chapter...

The next chapter is already planned out.

I have multiple chapters already planned out.

So, next chapter, Lucy and Erza will come across Levy.

Thanks for reading!

I hope you enjoy.

This story has got plot for dayyyyys.

It's a little less shippy and a little more plotty.

But never fear, ships shall be here.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Thief**

In this chapter we will get to see how Levy ended up tagging along with Erza and Lucy.

The ships for this story are the big 4

Jerza, Nalu, Gruvia and Gajevy

As a bonus there will also be some Baccana

Y'know, if you like that sort of thing.

However, these will come later on after we meet the boys.

Right now I am introducing the girls and building the crew.

They will go on a couple of adventures before I drag the boys in.

Bear with me, please.

I hope you enjoy! :)

* * *

The sound of people laughing and singing played through the streets of the small town. Children danced and flowers were strewn throughout the streets.

Lucy delighted in the new experience surrounding her.

She and Erza had been traveling together for nearly a month by foot, wandering the country side, going nowhere in particular.

In this month together, Erza had disclosed her past with the kingdom of Ishgar to the celestial princess that accompanied her.

She felt a great sadness for her new comrade, knowing that she ran in fear and shame from the place she once called home.

Lucy was certain that if she had explained, the king would have been understanding and forgiving if he was truly as she described.

The lady knight did not share the Princess' sentiments on this matter. She felt that what she had done was truly unforgivable.

She may have saved the Prince, but she betrayed her King. To her, this was beyond redemption.

Erza picked up a single pink rose that lay on the busy street and handed it to her.

"There must be a festival going on currently. Here, this suits you, I think."

Lucy took the rose and smiled.

"It suits you just as well."

The scarlet woman turned away and sighed.

"Perhaps once..."

Lucy hated seeing her in such a way, feeling so broken for what she had done. Couldn't she see that she only did what she could at the time?

They continued to walk through the celebrating crowd in silence, trying to pass through as quickly as possible.

Lucy clung to the hem of Erza's blouse so that she wouldn't get lost in the crowd. After joining Erza in her travels, Lucy had to make some changes.

Erza insisted she wear something more fitting for travel as gowns were not exactly known for their comfort.

She also had Lucy switch her suitcase over to a pack, making it easier for travel. Erza, too carried an average sized pack on her back, only carrying the absolute necessities.

As they ventured through the roaring crowd, the two women felt someone brush against them, which wasn't strange at all considering their surroundings,

but what was truly strange was the tugging on their packs.

Erza gave a quick glance over her shoulder and noticed a wave of blue hair billowing in the wind above her pack, before it vanished into the crowd.

"Lucy, did you feel that?"

The blonde nodded with wide eyes.

"Were we just ..."

The knight's eyes narrowed as she grabbed Lucy's hand and began pulling her in the direction the blue wisp of hair went.

"Indeed. And now, we are going to return the favor."

Lucy balked at the woman dragging her along through the busy streets.

"Return the favor?!" She asked incredulously.

Erza nodded sharply and smirked when she found the blue wisp in an empty alley way resting against a wall, digging through a satchel.

Immediately, she pulled her sword from its home on her hip and held it to the thief threateningly.

The thief was a small woman, couldn't possibly be more than 150 cm max. She had medium length, wavy blue hair that was held back by a black headband.

She was wearing a black turtleneck, button up dress that came to mid thigh with a slit on either side.

The dress was sleeveless, but had detached sleeves starting midway on her slender arms. She also wore thigh high boots made from a dark brown material.

"You, Scoundrel. Hand over what you took and we will spare your life." Erza commanded.

Lucy stood behind the fearsome knight looking terrified.

"We?!" Lucy had no intention of taking anyone's life. That just wasn't the Heartfilia way. Then again, neither was leaving the kingdom.

Erza rolled her eyes at her friend. So much for a partner in crime. The girl was as intimidating as a butterfly.

The blunette thief dropped her satchel and threw her hands up, trying to quickly think her way out of the situation.

Erza made a lapse in judgement, turning to face Lucy to respond, sword still extended out.

The thief took her chance and ran for it.

"Erza! She's running!" Lucy pointed ahead, eager to get Erza off her case for blowing their bluff.

Re sheathing her sword, she ran after the tiny criminal with Lucy in tow. Though she was small, she was agile.

She scaled a cobblestone wall and pulled herself onto a roof, running as fast as her legs would take her.

"How are we supposed to get up there?!" Lucy asked, exasperated.

Erza began climbing the wall, just as the thief had before.

"The same way she did. Hurry, or we'll lose her."

In a seemingly effortless motion, Erza swung herself onto the top of the wall and pulled herself onto the roof.

Lucy stared at the large wall in front of her and sighed. ' _Here goes nothing_.'

She grabbed the wall clumsily, slipping a bit as she scaled the wall far easier than she had thought she would.

Once she was on top of the wall, she nearly fainted when she remembered she had to pull herself up onto the roof. This was more work than she was used to.

With a light jump, she grasped the edge of the roof and pulled with all her might, finally able to rest her elbows on the edge.

She grabbed and pulled at the roof, dragging herself up. In the distance she could see Erza running after the little bandit.

Once on the roof, she took a moment to catch her breath and get to her feet. Erza and the girl were getting farther and farther away and she needed to catch up.

She ran along the roof in the light of day, racing after the two figures in the distance slipping away from her.

Her golden hair whipped wildly behind her as the force of the wind working against her stung her eyes.

She leaned forward as she ran, sprinting as fast as she could so as not to be left behind. Up ahead, she saw the roof's end.

There was a decent gap between this roof and the next. She wanted to stop, but knew she would need the momentum if she were going to make such a jump.

She pressed on and pushed herself to run faster. When she reached the edge, she made a great leap.

Her feet hit the roof on the other side, in her shock she nearly lost her balance. After regaining her composure and taking a few much needed breaths, she continued running.

She was beginning to catch up to the two women when Erza got crafty. Lucy stopped running when she saw Erza take off her pack and throw it.

The pack hit the girl in the head, knocking her unconscious. Erza stepped over the girl and wiped the sweat from her brow as she turned to look over her shoulder.

She saw Lucy standing a good 40 feet away with her mouth agape.

"What?! I caught her, didn't I?!" She threw her arms up and gestured down to the unconscious thief. Lucy shut her mouth and nodded as she jogged over to them.

"Now what'll we do?" Lucy brushed the blunette's hair from her face gently and gave Erza a disapproving look.

"Don't look at me like that. She stole from us."

Lucy puffed out her cheeks and crossed her arms as she kneeled beside the girl.

"How can you know for sure?"

Erza nodded her head to the girl's satchel a few feet away.

"Take a look for yourself, Princess."

She rolled her eyes and snatched the satchel from the ground.

"It's Lucy."

She opened the bag and immediately recognized her family journal, the Heartfilia legacy. She gasped and pulled it out.

"See." Erza pointed to her journal.

Lucy frowned.

"That could have been very, very bad... Say... What did she steal from you?"

Erza touched where her pendant usually rested and glanced over to the pack in Lucy's lap.

Lucy nodded when she understood.

"Oh, this could have been very, very bad, indeed..."

Inside Erza's pendant, which she sometimes kept in her bag, was a picture of her and Prince Jellal.

Having not only the legendary Heartfilia journal, but also a token of the runaway Knight, Titania, would have been a gold mine for a thief.

Lucy dug through the bag and handed over the necklace to Erza. Carefully, she accepted it from her hands and placed it around her neck.

"Never again will this memory leave my skin..." She vowed quietly to herself as she clutched the locket on her chest.

The girl began to stir, causing Lucy to toss the bag to the side like as if she wasn't snooping. Not that she had done anything wrong, it just felt strange to her.

She sat up and looked around, blurs of gold and crimson clashing together in her vision. When her eyes finally focused she crawled backwards.

Before she could fall of the ledge, Lucy grabbed her and pulled her back, causing the girl to fall into her lap, face first into her chest.

Lucy pulled her from her bosom awkwardly and righted her. Erza stood and crossed her arms, towering over the two giving off a dark aura of intimidation.

"What do you want?" The girl spat at the lady knight.

"You stole from us. We didn't take too kindly to that, I'm afraid." Erza spoke in a low, threatening tone.

The girl's brows knit together and she crossed her arms.

"Those items aren't even yours! You guys are no better than me!"

Lucy and Erza looked between each other and exchanged confused looks.

"Do you know what those items are and who they belong to?" Lucy asked.

The girl smiled.

"Of course I do. I'm all about legends and history y'know." She stated proudly.

Lucy did notice that she had a lot of old texts in her bag.

Erza shook her head.

"Clearly, you don't know as much as you think. Did you even look inside the pendant?" She challenged.

The girl stared at the pendant now around her neck and raised a curious brow.

"No, actually... But I know it is an item belonging to Titania, the lady knight of Ishgar who betrayed her kingdom and disappeared."

Erza laughed quietly to herself. The pendant did have her name engraved on it with a message from the prince. It was a gift for her 16th birthday, before it all happened.

"We stole nothing, silly girl."

The girl looked between the two and gasped loudly.

"So the rumors ARE true!"

"Rumors?" Lucy asked.

Erza crouched down beside Lucy to hear what the girl had to say.

"Rumor around town is that the Celestial Princess ran away with Titania to escape a loveless marriage. I heard that Titania and the Princess eloped."

Lucy's face was on fire. Erza laughed haughtily.

"Is that the rumor going around? My, my..."

She stood to her feet and opened her pendant, revealing the photo of her and the Prince of Ishgar.

"You shouldn't believe everything you hear, darling."

The girl examined the photo from where she sat and flitted her eyes to Lucy beside her.

"So... You two are..."

Lucy composed herself and nodded.

"Yes, I am Lucy Heartfilia and this is Erza Scarlet. We did not elope and I did not run to escape a loveless marriage... Not exactly, anyway..."

The girl sighed and shrugged.

"Too bad, that would have made an interesting novel. I'm Levy, by the way. Levy McGarden."

She held out her hand with a bright smile. Lucy accepted her peace offering. Erza stared down at the girl as she stroked her thumb over her pendant.

"You certainly aren't the stealthiest thief, that's for sure... But, you can always improve."

Lucy whipped her head around to look at the plotting woman beside her.

"A while ago you had your sword to her neck for thievery, and now you are encouraging it?!"

Erza shrugged.

"It's a good skill to have when you live the way we do, wouldn't you say so, Lucy?"

Lucy furrowed her brows and shook her head.

"Seriously?"

Levy glanced at the two, not understanding a thing that was going on.

"Levy, How is your life, hm?" Erza prodded.

She looked to the ground and shrugged lightly.

"Not much to it, honestly... I steal to get by. I'm alone and honestly, I really thought those items would be my chance to finally live the life I've always wanted..."

Lucy clutched her journal tightly to her chest with one hand and placed her other gently on Levy's shoulder.

"What kind of live do you want to live?"

She smiled and glanced up to the sky, squinting at the sun.

"Adventure. I want to investigate all the legends I can, separate fact from fiction, live like the greatest of stories..." She trailed off.

Erza nodded and smirked, holding out a hand to the small woman.

"Well, we can't give you our treasures, but we can help you find your own. What do you say, partner?"

Her golden orbs lit up and a smile so bright it rivaled the sun spread across her face. She nodded excitedly and grabbed her hand.

"Where will we go?!" She asked gleefully.

Lucy stood and put her hands on her hips.

"Why don't you tell us? Any legends you want to investigate?"

She smiled and twisted in place.

"Well, your legend would be pretty interesting..."

Lucy looked down to her journal and sighed.

"Yes, I know. Unfortunately, I don't know much about it. I'm still learning, myself... But, Erza can tell you her story while we travel."

Erza sighed.

"I suppose I could... Where to?"

Levy thought for a moment and smiled.

"Alvarez."

Lucy shook her head wildly.

"No. Absolutely not. I can't go there! I left the prince at the alter! If they catch me, I am as good as dead."

Erza laughed and patted her shoulder.

"I like the idea. Don't worry, Princess. You won't get caught. And even if you somehow were to be caught, not a soul would dare kill a lady Heartfilia."

"IT'S LUCY. Wait, why?"

Levy tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and grabbed her satchel from the ground.

"Wow, I guess you really _don't_ know, do you?"

Lucy turned to face Erza, searching for an explanation.

"Lucy, according to legend, the women of your family are not born, they are sent from the heavens to maintain order and balance within Celestia."

She stared at them blankly for an immeasurable expanse of time before laughing uncontrollably.

"You're joking, right?"

Levy shrugged and held up her hands.

"That's just what the legend states. Haven't you read those journals?"

When Levy stole the one journal, she realized there were more than one, but she noticed that Erza had caught onto her and had to flee.

Lucy looked down to the journal in her hand and frowned.

"No... I haven't... When my mother died I... I didn't want to read it without her."

Erza sighed and patted her on the head.

"Take your time. Now, While I am pleased to have a predetermined course, I must ask, why Alvarez?"

Levy pulled out a book from her satchel and flipped it open to a portrait of the deceased Queen Mavis of Alvarez. Next to it was the painting of a strange island.

"Legend states that Queen Mavis, rest her soul, was actually a Fairy from the Magical Island of Tenrou."

Lucy wrinkled her nose.

"Tenrou? Never heard of it."

Erza shook her head.

"I have heard many legends of Tenrou. That is said to be where the goddess of the sea resides."

Levy nodded. Lucy cocked a brow high in the air.

"Goddess of the sea?"

Levy smiled and flipped a few pages to reveal a portrait of a beautiful siren with long, wavy blue hair and Navy eyes that could certainly lure a man to his death.

"Yep. Juvia of the Great Sea. Sailors pray to her before every voyage in hopes that she will grant them safe travels and leave their crew in peace."

Lucy smiled.

"Sounds like a bunch of fairy tales to me, but alright. Let's do this!"

Levy slammed the book shut and shoved it back into her pack. Lucy also gently placed her journal back into her bag.

Erza wrapped her arms around both girls and stared down at the town below.

"Well, ladies, what are we waiting for? Adventure waits for no one."

Lucy and Levy laughed excitedly. Erza, too laughed, genuinely from the heart. She still couldn't forgive what she had done, but perhaps she could forget for a little while.

* * *

 ***AUTHOR'S NOTE***

Next chapter, the ladies will venture to Alvarez and cause some trouble.

Hope you all enjoyed!


	3. Chapter 3

**The Goddess**

That's right.

Here comes Juvia.

To answer the guest reviewers question of will there be magic...

Yes.

Not like Fairy Tail canonverse magic, but there will be magic.

Lucy is a magical being but doesn't know it.

Juvia is the goddess of the sea, so clearly she is magical.

Cana... Eh. I wouldn't say she is magical, but she is a fortune teller.

Natsu and Zeref also have a bit of a magical past that you will discover later.

And Mavis was a fairy before she died, so...

Yes.

Lot's of magic.

Now...

TO ALVAREZ.

* * *

"Absolutely NOT." The Princess crossed her arms and shook her head, refusing to take a single step further.

They had made it to Alvarez in a week's time, which was far sooner than Lucy had hoped. Entering the Kingdom she had in a way betrayed was terrifying.

She wasn't a Princess anymore as far as she was concerned. What if they had her killed? Her heart raced at an alarming pace as she protested Levy's plan.

"Come on, Lulu! It's not that bad. They won't harm you!" Levy and Erza kept insisting that no harm would come to a lady Heartfilia, but Lucy refused to believe such things.

"You keep saying that, but has a lady Heartfilia ever ran from a marriage agreement?! Probably not!" Her face heated and sweat pooled on her forehead.

This was going to be quite the adventure, she could feel it. Live or die, this was more than she was ready for.

"Lulu, they have never seen your face. You are a mystery to everyone outside of Celestia. I didn't know who either of you even were until you told me."

The little bandit had a point. That was a benefit. Their wanted posters were inaccurate. Erza's was old, and she had aged since they were posted 4 years ago.

And as for Lucy's... She had undergone quite the makeover. She now was far less princessy and much more... Lucy.

"She is right, Lucy. Nobody will know us here. It is safe." Erza patted her shoulder and smiled warmly.

Lucy groaned and dropped her arms to the side as she began walking ahead of them.

"Fine. Come on! Let's get this over with!" She called behind her, sweating bullets as they neared the palace grounds.

The girls hurried after her, excited to finally have a goal to accomplish. The kingdom of Alvarez, much like Ishgar, is a friendly one.

The king and prince are well loved and respected and are rumored to be quite enjoyable company.

They are so comfortable with their people that they allow them to freely roam the grounds as they please throughout the light of day.

When Levy had disclosed this to them, Lucy was appalled, Erza however, acted like this was totally normal.

Lucy wondered what it would have been like to grow up in a kingdom like that. She wondered if things could have been different.

She willed the thoughts away and focused on the task at hand. They were to enter the palace, and discretely search for clues about the deceased Queen, Mavis.

When they entered the palace doors, they were stopped by two lady guards. One of them stared at Lucy curiously as the other spoke.

Lucy tried desperately not to panic, but was finding it difficult because their cover could be blown any minute now. One of the lady guards, Brandish, knew Lucy.

Brandish was the only child that was allowed in the palace due to the fact that her mother was close to the Queen, a lady in waiting, actually.

After Lucy's mother died, they were dismissed from service. This was so recent, that Lucy was absolutely positive they would be discovered.

Brandish was Lucy's very best friend. Of course she would recognize her. The woman continued to stare, but said nothing.

"I'm afraid there is no entry beyond this point, you will have to leave." The blonde knight said kindly.

Levy was confused, the Kingdom is known for being open to all. Erza, putting the pieces together in her mind, grabbed Levy's shoulder and squeezed.

"Sorry, our mistake. Come." She turned away and began walking.

Levy looked absolutely crestfallen, but followed behind Erza. Lucy slowly began to turn away, hoping Brandish didn't recognize her.

"If you are looking for places to sight see, I could be of service. Dimaria, wait for me." Brandish nodded to the blonde knight as she began walking to Lucy.

Lucy was frozen. She knew she had to have been caught. She should have known Brandish wouldn't forget her so soon.

"Princess, I believe you have some explaining to do." She whispered behind her.

Lucy nodded and began walking. Brandish followed as they caught up to the others. Once out of sight of Dimaria, she crossed her arms and smiled.

"Imagine my excitement when I discover that my best friend is to be married to the Prince I serve under, only to discover she has run off with a criminal?"

Lucy bowed her head in shame as the other two whipped their heads between the two girls in disbelief.

"YOU TWO KNOW EACH OTHER?"They asked in unison.

Lucy narrowed her eyes and peeked at them from the side as she continued to bow.

"I told you we would be caught, didn't I?"

Levy held out an accusatory finger towards Brandish.

"Yes, but you didn't say it was because you were besties with the guard!"

Lucy straightened up and sighed.

"I'm not besties with the guard, I am only close with her." She said in a monotone as she waved a hand in front of the knight.

"So, care to explain?" She asked, tapping her foot slowly.

Lucy looked to the ground and twisted in place.

"Well... You know how different papa was after mama died... He arranged this marriage to get rid of me, so... I ran."

Brandish nodded, clearly unfazed by the story, as if she had expected it.

"I figured as much. The Prince took it pretty hard."

Lucy furrowed her brows and scoffed.

"He has never even met me. How can he take it badly? Besides, I am not interested in marrying someone twice my age."

Brandish, Levy and Erza all laughed together. Lucy looked around angrily.

"What's so funny?"

Levy held out her hands as she tried to compose herself.

"Oh, Lulu! The Prince isn't old! Why would you think such a silly thing! He is the same age as you!"

Brandish and Erza nodded in amused agreement. Lucy gasped.

"But his brother is the King... Isn't he old, too?" She asked obliviously.

Brandish shook her head and sighed as the other girls tried to contain their laughter.

"It's not her fault. The kingdom of Celestia keeps to themselves mostly. It doesn't surprise me in the least that she has no idea."

Lucy gawked at her, offended.

"What don't I know?"

Levy rolled her eyes and giggled.

"A lot, apparently, but to start... King Zeref is known as the boy King. He is only a few years older than you and Prince Natsu."

Lucy looked shocked. She turned to Brandish and shook her head wildly.

"Where are their parents?!"

Brandish shrugged. She honestly had no idea about any of that. Levy, however, pulled out a book and thumbed it to a certain page.

She turned the book to face Lucy. Inside was a portrait of King Zeref and Prince Natsu.

"Wow... They, uh... Are pretty attractive... but... why are they ruling a Kingdom alone?"

Lucy wasn't used to life outside of Celestia and everything was strange to her.

"They never had parents, but rather were raised by a dragon over 400 years ago. At least, that is what the legend states. I was hoping to learn about that, too."

Levy closed the book and shrugged. Brandish furrowed her brows and hummed.

"Well... I don't know about that, but whatever floats your boat, I suppose."

Lucy gasped and smiled at Brandish.

"So, you aren't going to turn us in?"

She rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"Of course not. Just... Don't go getting into trouble, okay?"

Levy smirked and put her book in her bag.

"We'll do our best to not get caught."

The Alvarez knight scrunched her nose.

"Wonderful. I have to get back, but Lucy, stay safe." She waved as she strolled back to her position beside the blonde knight, Dimaria.

"I have an idea." Levy sang.

Erza smiled and leaned in to hear her plan. Lucy winced, but listened in anyways.

"In this book on Alvarez history, it states that King Zeref and Queen Mavis had a special ship that they would sail to and from Tenrou on once a month."

Lucy crossed her arms.

"That often, huh? What for?"

Levy shrugged.

"I'm not sure, but it says that this boat is necessary for finding Tenrou."

Erza leaned back and raised a curious brow.

"Why?"

Levy smiled and pulled out the book once more, opening it to a page depicting the island rising from the water.

"Because it is the home of Juvia of the Great Sea. Their ship, The Fairy Mavis, is said to be the tell tale sign of Mavis' return. When Juvia sees the ship, she raises the island."

Erza nodded, as if this all made sense. Lucy didn't understand.

"So, what? The Fairy and the fish lady were best friends or something?"

Levy shrugged.

"Nobody really knows. All I can tell you is that the book says that that ship is the key to accessing Tenrou."

Lucy shrugged.

"So?"

Erza smirked and shook her head as she laughed quietly to herself.

"I'll be... You want to steal The Fairy Mavis."

Lucy threw her hands up.

"WHAT?! NO WAY! You couldn't even steal from us properly, and now you want to steal a ship?!"

"I agree that this is more than someone with your level of skill can pull off, but... Lucky for you, you're not alone."

Lucy snapped her head around to face Erza.

"You can't be serious?!"

Erza nodded and began walking.

"Where are you going?!" Lucy shouted as Levy and Erza walked off towards the back of the palace grounds.

When she caught up beside them, Levy smiled and pointed to the row of ships in the harbor.

"If the Fairy Mavis exists, she will be here!"

Lucy stared wide eyed at the dormant fleet of ships.

"You guys will be the death of me."

Levy laughed and quickened her pace, excited to find the ship that would be their ticket to Tenrou.

As they approached the docks, the girls eyes landed on a ship that certainly didn't fit in with the rest. All of the ships were black and slightly intimidating.

All but one. There was a pretty, light colored wooden ship that was smaller than all of the others, but still of decent size in it's own right.

As they got closer, they could read in large, scripted letters, ' _The Fairy Mavis_ '. They had found it with such ease that Lucy was beginning to feel unsure about this whole thing.

They saw no guard, but did notice a boy with pink hair sitting on the docks with his feet dangling in the water as he stared off into nothing.

Lucy began to tremble.

"Oh, no. That's the Prince! Guys! We can't do this!" She whispered loudly.

Erza rolled her eyes and pushed her towards the oblivious Prince.

"He doesn't know who you are. Go distract him while we ready the ship."

Levy nodded.

"When we're done, I'll let you know by the sound of gulls."

Lucy cringed. They couldn't possibly expect her to just chat with the man she left at the alter. Granted, he didn't know her from a stranger on the street, but still.

They stared at her expectantly, waiting for her to do her part. She groaned and rolled her eyes as she sucked it up and stomped over to the sulky prince.

When she got close enough, she composed herself and sat down beside him.

"What's got you so down?" She decided to play the role of ignorant traveler who had no idea who he was. After all, this was true until only an hour before.

The prince jumped, startled by her sudden presence.

"Oh, I wasn't expecting anyone. I sent everyone away, who are you, why are you here?" He asked her dubiously.

She giggled nervously and twirled a loose strand of hair awkwardly.

"Oh, I'm not from around here... Just sight seeing with family. Why're you here?" She was doing everything she could to keep her cool and not blow it.

He continued to look doubtful, but answered her anyway.

"I wanted to be alone." He jabbed.

She felt awkward invading his space, but the girls needed a little more time.

"Oh, I'm so sorry... Are you alright?" She pushed.

He nodded.

"Yeah. I think so... It's just... I was going to marry this girl that I have never even met, but she ran away... You would think I wouldn't care either way, but I do."

She was curious and had to ask. And since the girls were apparently still busy, she had nothing to lose.

"Well... Why do you care?"

He ran a hand through his hair and played with the white scarf, that oddly looked like scales, around his neck.

"I just... I feel like it's my fault she ran. I don't know why she ran off, but I can't help but feel like it was the idea of being with me."

She laughed, which made him appear offended.

"Oh, no... I didn't mean... I'm sorry. I just don't believe that it had anything to do with you. You seem nice... Besides, She didn't know you either, right?"

She smiled at him so warmly he felt it in his bones. He nodded and smiled back.

"Yeah... I guess you're right... I'm just being silly, I guess."

Then she heard it. Levy's god awful gull impression. Natsu didn't seem to notice it at all.

"I need to go, but don't worry, you'll be alright." She stood up and waved as she walked away.

He watched her for a moment and then turned back to the water in front of him with a sigh. Maybe she was right and he really was thinking too much into it.

While he wasn't looking, Lucy hopped onto the freed ship and stood beside Erza and Levy who were at the Helm of the ship.

Erza was directing the ship out of the royal marina. The ship had gotten far enough away that they should be home free. They were still in visual, though.

"Your highness! Prince! The Fairy Mavis!" A man with long, blonde hair ties into a twin ponytail shouted as he ran from the castle with 3 other guards behind him.

Natsu leapt to his feet and whipped his head around to see his brothers ship sailing away. On the ship he saw the blonde from before.

"Hey! Come back here!" He shouted after them as he ran along the dock to get closer. Lucy heard him and leaned over the side.

"Sorry, Natsu!" She shouted. She didn't realize what she had done until it was too late.

He never told her his name, nor had she told him hers. Brandish stared at the ship in horror as she turned to look at a very angry and confused Natsu.

"SHE KNEW EXACTLY WHO I WAS. THAT ... THIEF." He growled.

He turned to look at the guard.

"I wanna know exactly who she is! Who they all are! Right now!" He shouted.

Dimaria turned to face Brandish.

"Brandy..."

She shook her head and held up her hands, horrified.

"Do you know something?" Natsu asked suspiciously.

They all turned to face her. She sighed and bowed her head.

"I am terribly sorry, your highness... I ... I do know one of them, but have just become acquainted with the other two just a couple of hours ago..."

Natsu was furious.

"Who are they, Brandish?" She bit her lip and told him everything. At least Lucy had a head start.

She was already far enough that by the time they gathered a fleet it would be too late.

"The blue haired girl is n't anyone I have heard of, but her name is Levy. The red head is Erza 'Titania' Scarlet, the runaway knight of Ishgar."

Natsu's eyes widened and he gritted his teeth. He already knew who the blonde was now, but he asked anyway.

"And the one with golden hair?"

She winced and shrunk back.

"I believe you already know the answer to that, sir."

He gave a rough nod and fought back angry tears.

"That I do. Tell Zeref at once. And Brandish, don't leave out your own role in this. Understood?" She nodded gravely, understanding that she would be severely punished.

He tore his eyes from the boat that was now merely a black speck on the horizon.

He turned on his heel and stormed into the castle, going straight to his bed chamber. He had finally got to meet her, see her and speak to her.

She was so kind, and pretty. She told him it had nothing to do with him... But was that just a lie like everything else...

"LIAR!" He shouted at nothing as he tossed a pillow from his bed and flopped face down onto the mattress, muffling his frustrated screams.

Natsu was young and although he should be in no rush to find a bride, he had been heart broken when the news of his betrothed's disappearance

made it to Alvarez a day before the wedding. Before Mavis had died, Natsu had been so envious of what she and his brother had.

He wanted that for himself, but he hadn't told Zeref of this desire. After Mavis died, he honestly didn't have the heart to. Fortunately, he didn't have to.

Soon a request for the Prince's hand came in from the King of Celestia, promising the Prince a fine bride in his daughter.

He had been overjoyed and even Zeref had perked up a bit, looking forward to meeting this new Princess. But, alas, the Princess clearly was not thrilled with the plans.

Now that Natsu had seen her, heard her and smelled her, God, she smelled just like warm honey and vanilla. He was furious.

Furious that she left him, not once but twice. Furious that she lied and livid that she stole the one thing Zeref still had of Mavis.

Well, it wasn't the only thing of Mavis he still had... But, with the ship stolen, it was only a matter of time before Tenrou revealed itself.

He heard a knock on his door, followed by the creak of it opening.

"Brother, Brandish informed me of her failure. The Fairy Mavis... Is gone?" He asked quietly.

Natsu nodded against the mattress, face still buried in the blankets.

"I see... Was it your Princess?" He asked softly.

Natsu lifted his head and sneered.

"She isn't my Princess. She is a thief and a liar." Zeref sat on the edge of the bed and sighed.

"I don't have it in me to fight... I will just have to pray that Juvia destroys the ship when she realizes it isn't Mavis returning home."

Natsu closed his eyes and turned his head to his brother.

"She is going to be angry with you for not telling her."

He nodded slowly.

"Indeed... I just couldn't go back there yet. It's too much right now... I need rest. You should rest also, Natsu. You know you can't get too angry."

He fisted the blanket beneath him and growled as he nodded.

"Yeah. I know. I'll be fine..."

Zeref smiled forlornly as he exited the room, closing the door behind him. Natsu could feel the heat rising within him, the scales pricking under his flesh.

He took a deep breath and let it out. He hated that he wanted her.

* * *

Meanwhile, aboard their new vessel, The Fairy Mavis, Levy was snooping around below deck.

She wandered through the cabinets and shelves, thumbing through books and reading maps that she found as she searched.

On the upper level, Lucy was keeping Erza company at the helm.

"So, how did you learn to sail?" She leaned against the edge of the boat with her back facing the open sea.

"It was a long time ago... Silver Fullbuster, King Makarov's adviser and trusted confidant taught me when I was younger."

Lucy nodded and looked to the floor.

"Do you miss it? Ishgar?"

Erza looked out to the ocean with a vacant smile, her eyes revealing her inner turmoil.

"Every single day." She whispered slowly, separating each word as if it were it's own sentence, piercing Lucy's heart with every syllable.

Lucy couldn't imagine what Erza was going through. It was true, Lucy did miss Celestia.

It was her home and although her father turned his back on her after her mother's passing, he was still her father and she loved him all the same.

She didn't only leave behind her father, though. She also left behind all of her friends on the guard.

She began to feel worse as she remembered Virgo, Aries, Loki, Taurus, Capricorn, Cancer... Aquarius.

This was supposed to be fun, but it certainly didn't feel that way. Erza's face looked pained, like she was fighting something nobody else could see.

And in a way, she was. She was fighting herself, just as she has since that day 4 years ago. This was a never ending battle, the one that she could never win.

"HEY! Look at what I found!" Levy cheered breathlessly as she emerged from the quarters below.

Snapping out of their melancholy states upon her arrival, they gave her their full attention. She came forward and opened up a map, slapping it across the helm in front of Erza.

"According to this, We can make it to Tenrou in about a week!" She exclaimed.

Erza smiled and nodded.

"Good to hear. You ready to find out about these Fairy Tales, Lucy?" She teased.

Lucy rolled her eyes and put her hands on her hips.

"I'll believe these stories when I see the evidence with my own eyes."

Levy poked her side.

"You still haven't touched those journals, have you?"

Lucy looked down and sighed.

"No... I haven't. But, I will... I promise. Just... Not yet."

Levy nodded and smiled.

"Take your time Lulu. But, I bet you will believe once you do."

She shook her head and smiled.

"Doubt it."

 _ **-One Week Later-**_

"I am so hungry!" Levy whined. They had been living on what little food they had in their bags, portioning them out to last the entire week.

This didn't go over well with any of them, but they hadn't had much choice in the matter.

"You said that already." Lucy groaned.

Erza rolled her eyes and focused her eyes ahead. According to the map, they should be approaching it any minute, but Erza saw nothing.

Levy saw Erza squinting at the horizon and laughed.

"It's hidden. You won't see it unless Juvia wants you to." She reminded her.

She sighed and looked back at the two girls.

"I thought Juvia always welcomed The Fairy Mavis?" She challenged.

Levy shrugged.

"That's right." She smiled.

She walked over to the map and beamed.

"And now, we wait." Her tiny form went to the edge of the ship and leaned out, waiting for the island to appear like a kid waiting for Santa on Christmas.

Lucy giggled and shook her head. She didn't believe any of this at all. Erza waited beside Levy, watching the ocean in front of them.

As Lucy crossed the deck to join them, the boat began to sway and shake. She looked up and nearly hit the floor when she saw it.

In front of the ship, water had risen like a tidal wave, taller that anything she had ever seen and she grew up in a palace.

The wave crashed down and when the water dispersed, there was a large Island with a huge tree in the center that appeared to hold an aerial island.

"OH! Is that?!" Lucy gasped in a mix of horror and wonder.

Could it be that Levy was right all along? Does magic really exist? Lucy couldn't believe her eyes.

"THAT'S TENROU!" Levy squealed in delight.

"Juvia is going to be angry..." Erza thought out loud.

"Angry? Whatever for?" A melodic voice called out from nowhere, but everywhere all at once. The girls huddled together on the center of the ship.

A small wave crashed onto the deck. The water formed into the shape of a siren and solidified, revealing none other than the sea goddess herself.

"You are not Queen Mavis of Alvarez or King Zeref for that matter. Tell Juvia, where is her dear friend?" She asked in a soft, but commanding tone.

Erza stepped forward and bowed before her.

"I am terribly sorry to inform you of this, but the Queen of Alvarez passed on not too long ago..." Her heart raced as she prepared herself for the goddess' wrath.

It never came.

"Passed on? Mavis has... She's gone?" The siren seemed absolutely broken. The sky darkened and rain began to fall.

"Yes, that is correct." Erza answered worriedly.

"How? Where is Zeref?" She flipped her tail and wiped her eyes.

"Nobody really knows how Mavis died... I'm sorry. And as for Zeref... We stole this ship from him, so that is why he isn't here... Please forgive us." Levy interjected.

The siren's sharp, navy eyes narrowed as she observed the tiny crew of three. When her eyes landed on Lucy she paused.

"A Heartfilia." She whispered, but it was loud enough for them to hear.

The rain stopped and the skies cleared. She reached her hand out towards Lucy and beckoned her to come. Not wanting to piss off the goddess of the sea, she went to her.

She stopped in front of the siren and dropped to her knees to get on her level.

"A Heartfilia." She repeated, this time with more confidence.

Lucy furrowed her brows and sighed.

"Yes. A Heartfilia. The name's Lucy. How does a goddess know my family?" She asked exasperatedly. This was all too much.

Levy approached the two and leaned towards Lucy.

"Perhaps the time to read those journals is now."

She swatted her away and turned back to the siren in front of her.

"Lucy does not now what it means to be a Heartfilia... Interesting. Well, since you are here, Juvia needs you to do something for her."

They all looked around at each other, silently questioning if saying no was even an option.

"Take Juvia to Zeref. Juvia must know how Mavis died. Do this for her and Juvia will grant you a single wish."

Lucy looked at the siren skeptically.

"Sirens grant wishes? I thought that was genies?"

She laughed.

"Juvia is no ordinary Siren, little Heartfilia. Juvia rules over all the oceans. If it is a wish, she promises, it is a wish you shall receive."

Levy stepped forward and clasped her hands against her chest.

"We can wish for anything?"

The goddess smiled and nodded.

"Anything."

Levy got a devious twinkle in her eye that Juvia didn't pick up on.

"And you have to grant it?"

Again, she nodded.

"That is correct. If Juvia makes a promise, she must keep it."

Levy smirked wickedly and crossed her arms.

"Do we get the wish before or after we bring you to Zeref?"

The siren thought for a minute and shrugged.

"Juvia supposes she could grant it now. If you try to run, she will kill you. Understood?"

Lucy shivered and shrunk back. Levy smiled triumphantly and nodded.

"Give us a minute to decide, please." She asked.

The siren nodded and motioned for them to hurry.

Levy grabbed them both by their tops and pulled them far away from the goddess.

"She should join our crew." Levy insisted.

Erza and Lucy's eyes nearly shot from their skulls.

"What?!"

Levy giggled and nodded.

"She is perfect. Having a goddess on the crew is going to be the greatest decision we have ever made!" She gushed.

They had to admit she had a valid point, but Lucy was more worried about Juvia drowning them in their sleep out of pure hatred for their selfish wish.

"She could literally kill us." Lucy stammered.

Levy shook her head and smiled.

"I don't think she will. She is lonely, like we were." She reasoned.

Lucy and Erza glanced around Levy at the Siren goddess who was sitting on the deck playing with her hair looking bored.

Erza nodded in agreement and Lucy sighed, giving in.

"So, we all agree?" She asked excitedly.

They nodded. They approached the goddess and Levy stepped forward.

"We're ready." Juvia smiled and rolled her hand, allowing levy to make her wish.

"We wish ... For you, Juvia of the Great Sea, to join our crew."

She raised her hand, ready to grant the wish, when her eyes flew open and she stopped abruptly.

"You want Juvia to join you?" She asked with an annoyed huff.

They all nodded. Juvia crossed her arms and sighed.

"You just want to use Juvia for her powers like some sort of attack dog, right?"

Lucy knelt down in front of her and shook her head.

"I admit, your powers are interesting and they will come in handy, but we can tell you are lonely. Join us, and I promise you'll never be alone. Not as long as we're around."

Erza smiled at Lucy, proud of her kindness and selflessness, when just before she was terrified.

It helps when you can see a bit of yourself in others, when you can feel their pain. Juvia stared at Lucy's now outstretched hand and slowly reached for it.

When she grasped it, she closed her eyes and was enveloped in a blue and white aura that was so bright, it hid her completely.

When the light faded, she no longer hand a tail, but instead had legs. Erza, Lucy and Levy all blushed and averted their eyes.

"Oh. You... You're naked." Lucy stammered as she pulled her hand away awkwardly.

Juvia looked down and shrugged.

"Human bodies are so strange..." She whined as she tried to stand to her feet.

She clung to Lucy as she wobbled her down to the quarters to offer her a change of clothes.

Once they had gotten her dressed, they all sat on the bed together.

"Why do you have legs now?" Lucy asked in confusion.

"Juvia still has her tail, but only when emerged in sea water. When she accepted your wish, she had to alter her form. It would be hard to lug Juvia around with a tail."

She shrugged and poked at her new legs.

Lucy stared at her and frowned.

"You never did answer how you know my family."

She smiled.

"Juvia and the Heartfilia family are similar. There is always one before the next. It is true that she is a goddess, but she is not the first, nor the last."

Lucy leaned forward.

"What do you mean?"

Juvia kicked her legs out and stretched.

"The sea goddess before Juvia was her mother, Aquarius. My mother was very close with a Heartfilia. Lady Layla." She revealed.

Lucy stared at her as realization struck her. Her favorite person, Celestia's most fearsome knight, Aquarius, is the former goddess of the sea.

"Aquarius..." Lucy gasped.

Juvia smiled.

"You know Juvia's mother. She knew you would. When Juvia was old enough, mother left the sea to serve under Queen Layla."

Lucy blinked.

"Why would the goddess of the sea want to serve under some queen on land?"

Juvia patted Lucy's leg and giggled.

"Your mother is not just some queen on land. Layla Heartfilia, like Juvia and Aquarius, is a goddess. So are you."

Lucy's eyes widened. Levy threw her hands in the air.

"I KNEW IT!"

Erza grabbed her hands and pulled them down, staring at Juvia and Lucy in shock.

"A goddess? Aren't goddesses immortal? If that is the case, there is no way. My mother died recently, and I age every year."

Juvia looked to the bed and rubbed her arm.

"I'm sorry... But, no. We are not immortal. That is why there is always one to take our place. We find a mate, we procreate to achieve an heir to take our place."

Lucy's head was spinning. Levy frowned.

"The book made it sound like she was an angel sent from heaven." She moped.

Juvia laughed and shrugged.

"Not exactly. But, the Heartfilias are the goddesses of the Heavens. This is why Juvia's mother served under yours. Heartfilias are the goddesses of the gods and goddesses."

Lucy couldn't believe this. All this information was like Russian nesting dolls. When you finally think you are done, there's another one inside.

"So, which is is, heavens or gods and goddesses?" She snapped.

Juvia crossed her arms and smiled.

"Both. By ruling the heavens, you rule over all others. My mother didn't have to serve under Layla, as Layla never set the order. Aquarius went on her own."

Lucy thought of Aquarius and their time together, all the while not knowing.

"Why?" She asked

Juvia leaned forward and looked Lucy in the eye with a look of genuine admiration.

"Because she believed in Layla. And Juvia shall believe in Lucy, too."

Lucy's eyes became glassy and stung. Her mother, Aquarius... So many things she didn't know.

And now she had a powerful goddess expressing loyalty to her when she didn't know the first thing about being a goddess. Did she even have powers? She knew nothing.

"Juvia, I don't even know how to be a goddess..." She whispered.

Levy laughed and Erza popped her in the head, wanting to hear the conversation without interruption.

"You will learn. Juvia will help you. Our abilities are similar, so it shouldn't be too hard." She assured her.

Lucy looked skeptical.

"If you say so..."

"Now, about Mavis. You will take Juvia to Zeref, yes?"

Levy and Erza cringed.

"It's probably best if we let things calm down a bit. We did steal the King's dead wife's ship after all..." Levy trailed off awkwardly.

Juvia looked down at the bed and sighed.

"Maybe."

So... Was Mavis really a Fairy?" Levy asked curiously.

Juvia nodded.

"Yes. She was Juvia's only friend after her mom went to serve under Queen Layla. But then, two boys came to the island and Mavis fell in love."

Lucy frowned.

"Zeref and Natsu..."

Levy gasped.

"How did they find you?"

Juvia shifted her weight and wiggled her toes.

"Juvia didn't start hiding the Island until after Mavis left. Mavis made sure to visit frequently though. She was kind."

"When is the last time you saw her?" Erza asked.

Juvia frowned.

" A year ago... Juvia has been worried, but chose to believe in Mavis... And now..."

A tear fell down her cheek and they heard rain beating down on the deck outside.

"A year is a long time..." Lucy whispered.

Juvia wiped at her face.

"It is. Juvia just wants to know what happened to her friend..."

Lucy nodded.

"We'll find out together."

Juvia smiled through her tears and the rain slowed.

"Right."

* * *

 ***AUTHOR'S NOTE***

Next chapter will be a mini adventure where they will meet Cana.

After bringing cana aboard their merry crew, they will go on 3 more adventures in a single chapter, so it will be lengthy.

First adventure is a small, silly adventure.

The second is more serious and has to do with the history behind Zeref and Natsu and how they tie in to Celestia.

Third is the adventure that makes them famous.

Great news for the 5th chapter, though.

That is where the boys come in.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Sea Fairies Ch. 4: Good Fortune**

This is the last crew introduction before we drag the boys in.

Here comes Cana!

* * *

"Levy, what is our supply situation?" Erza called over her shoulder from the helm. Levy cringed.

"I have to be honest... It's not good." She crossed her arms and walked to the edge of the ship, looking out over the vast expanse of ocean before them. Lucy frowned and leaned back against the railing.

"There isn't an island anywhere nearby on the map..." Lucy whined. Juvia held out her arms and water rose into the sky revealing hundreds of trapped fish. The girls all shuddered in disgust.

"No offense, Juvia... but we have been surviving on fish for weeks. I can't take it anymore." Lucy cried. Juvia sighed and dropped her arms to her side allowing the fish to fall back into the water.

"But fish are delicious..." She pouted. Levy smiled sweetly and patted the goddess' shoulder.

"Juvia... There is only so much fish we humans... and non aquatic goddess can handle." Juvia looked over to Lucy. She raised her shoulders and nodded awkwardly. Juvia sighed and walked to the helm beside Erza. She glanced at the map and pointed to a nearby area of water. Erza cocked a fiery brow at her direction.

"There's nothing there." Erza observed.

"On the map, correct. However, there is a small Island here. It's inhabitants are few, but we should have no issue gathering supplies there." She informed them. Levy skipped over to the map and looked it over. She pulled out a prefilled quill she had stolen from below deck and drew a circle where Juvia had pointed.

"And what do we call this Island?" She asked curiously. Juvia looked ahead and smiled.

"Galuna."

Erza froze in place. She had heard of Galuna from Silver. That was where Sir Gildarts and his young daughter Cana had vanished long ago. He and Silver had gone on a trade mission, taking their children with them for training purposes. Silver, Gray and Lyon returned, but Gildarts and Cana had been reported missing.

"Galuna... You're certain?" Erza asked carefully. Juvia nodded.

"Of course. This is Juvia's ocean. She knows all." Lucy rolled her eyes.

"Yeah... When will that "know all" thing apply to me?" Juvia smiled and wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"Dear Lucy... You will know all when you fully understand your true power. Your time will come." Lucy sighed an nodded. Erza looked painfully concentrated.

"Erza... You look tense." Levy pointed out as she scrawled out the name Galuna above the circle she had drawn. Erza shook her head.

"It's just... I know of that island. Some friends of mine... They disappeared there long ago." Juvia nodded.

"The people are not too friendly. I'm sorry to say, but I have no doubt your friends may have been killed."

Lucy grabbed Juvia by the shoulders and screamed.

"Then why are you taking us there?!"

Juvia lifted a finger and summoned a massive tsunami sized wave, rocking the boat furiously. Lucy stared in horror at the mass of deadly water above them.

"Goddess, remember?" Juvia asked smugly. Lucy nodded slowly. Juvia released the water and it gracefully lowered back into the ocean. Lucy looked down at her hands.

"If you control water... What do I control?" All of the girls looked to Juvia expectantly. She smiled and looked to the sky.

"As goddess of the heavens, you control the sun, moon and stars, among various other things. Like Juvia, you have the ability to control weather, and manipulate your element."

Lucy stared at her blankly.

"Manipulate... my element?"

Juvia nodded.

"Absolutely. You can summon the clouds and bend the stars to your will. Or, rather, you will eventually." Lucy looked up to the sky in wonder. It was all hers. And her mother... Her mother was so powerful? She never knew.

Erza was quiet as she focused ahead. They had all feared the worst then... Erza held back tears as she came to terms with the fact that their fears were very possible. It had been 10 long years. Chances of survival were low. Sensing Erza's distress, Levy leaned against her arm and gave her a soft side hug.

"Accepting the possibility that they didn't make it doesn't mean you can't still hold out hope that somehow, despite the odds they made it."

Erza nodded and wiped at her eye.

"Yes. You're right. Thank you."

Juvia realized that she had been the cause of Erza's state of depression in this moment and felt horrible.

"Oh, Erza... Juvia didn't mean to upset you. She doesn't socialize much..."

Erza shook her head and reached out to the goddess, grabbing her hand.

"You needn't fret, Juvia. You were right. It is likely they faced demise, but as Levy said... there is nothing wrong with hope."

Juvia gripped her hand back and nodded, smiling.

"Right."

Levy looked back down to the map at the makeshift island she drew. She hummed quietly to herself as she did the math.

"If I had to guess... I'd say we should get there within approximately two days from here."

Juvia shook her head and went to the bow of the ship. She held out her hand over the water and it felt as if the ship was flying.

"Juvia can get us there by tonight." She stated proudly.

Lucy gawked at her and stamped her foot.

"This whole time you could speed up our travel and you are just now doing it?!"

Erza and Levy nodded in agreement. Juvia looked over her shoulder at them and shrugged.

"You said we needed time to let the Alvarez kingdom settle. Juvia was giving you time."

Levy frowned at the goddess.

"All of the adventures we could have gone on..." Erza patted her head sympathetically.

Juvia sighed.

"Juvia supposes we can go on a couple of small adventures before going to Alvarez."

Levy practically jumped out of her skin with excitement.

"Really?!"

Juvia nodded and focused her power on the currents below the ship.

"Really. As much as Juvia wants to see Zeref... She must admit that she is enjoying your company. A couple adventures couldn't hurt."

Erza smiled warmly at her. Lonely hearts unite.

* * *

The lady crew arrived upon the shores of Galuna by nightfall. Juvia left the boat first, leading the way in case they were ambushed by locals. The island was pretty barren. The village was like an empty shell of what it had likely once been. Juvia's eyes searched around them cautiously. She was perplexed. The island's indigenous people were always on guard and quite rash towards outsiders.

"Juvia doesn't understand..." She mumbled as her pace increased. She quickly led the women into the center of the village and turned in a circle, taking in the entire scenery. The village was empty. Levy pulled out a journal and began documenting. Erza and Lucy were confused.

"There's nobody here." Lucy noted. Erza nodded in agreement as she surveyed the window of a hut near them.

The sound of wood clattering on stone caught Juvia's attention and she quickly locked her eyes onto the culprit. Standing in the doorway of an old hut over 100 feet away was a tall woman with long, wavy chestnut hair, suntanned skin and violet eyes. She had dropped a wooden bowl when she saw them. She stood very still, eyes locked on Juvia's. Erza squinted at the woman. It was dark, so it was hard to tell, plus it had been 10 long years, but if she didn't know better, she would say that was old man Gildart's daughter, Cana. The woman's eyes slowly wandered over all of them until they landed on Erza. She only knew one person with hair that red.

"Erza...?" She called with uncertainty.

Erza's heart felt as if it fell into her stomach when she called her name.

"C-Cana?!" She began approaching the woman. Cana nodded and ran at her. She extended her arms and threw herself upon the former lady knight, wrapping both her arms and legs tightly around her.

"The cards told me you were coming, but I didn't believe it! You're really here!" She sobbed.

Cana's mother was a fortune teller in Ishgar. She was the real deal, too. She didn't make a spectacle of it, but everyone knew of her gift. Cana also had the gift. She used cards as a medium as her mom did, but she also sometimes received premonitions. Too bad she didn't receive a premonition before that trade expedition.

Juvia, Lucy and Levy stood by awkwardly waiting for an explanation. Erza turned with Cana in her arms to face the others. Remembering that there actually were other people there, Cana released Erza and placed her bare feet on the sand below.

"My cards read The Knight, The Lady of the Stars, The Lady of the Sea and The Thief. Erza is the knight... Who are you?" Cana looked over Erza's companions carefully.

Levy rolled her eyes and shoved her journal and quill back into her satchel.

"I guess according to your cards I am The Thief. The name's Levy." She crossed her arms and looked away, pouting. Juvia smiled warmly and placed a hand on Lucy's shoulder.

"I am Juvia of the Great Sea, and this is Lucy Heartfilia, Princess of Celestia, ruler of the stars."

Lucy blushed and swatted at Juvia.

"I rule nothing. I can't even use my powers yet! And I abandoned Celestia. I'm just Lucy." She whined.

Cana laughed beside Erza.

"Holy shit, Erza! You actually are running around with goddesses. I thought my cards were bullshitting me. Hahahaha!"

Erza frowned and placed her hand gently on Cana's shoulder. She hated to be the end to her laughter, but she had to know.

"Cana... Where's Gildarts? And the people of Galuna... Where are they?"

Cana's smile vanished and she hung her head.

"We got separated from the crew when we got here all those years ago. I was supposed to stay with Gray and Lyon on the ship while Silver and my dad went to talk to the others, but I wanted to be with papa. I snuck off the boat while the boys were knocking each other's teeth in. When I finally reached him, he was gone. He had been beaten to death. I couldn't find Silver anywhere. I tried to run back to the boat after a while, but it was gone..." Erza's eyes clenched shut as she held back tears. She wrapped her arms around Cana and pulled her close. Lucy, Levy and Juvia stood a few feet away in sorrowful silence. After a moment, Juvia spoke up.

"... And the people?" Cana lifted her reddened, tear stained face from Erza's shoulder and stared Juvia directly in the eyes. Juvia stiffened.

"Dead." It was so silent you could hear a pin drop. Erza held Cana out in front of her.

"How did they die?" She inquired warily. Cana didn't answer, she just stared blankly into the wood line.

"Cana?" Erza pressed. Cana's eyes slowly found Erza's.

"I killed them." Juvia looked around in confusion.

"How?... When?" Cana turned to face the Siren Goddess.

"A year ago... Funny... I always knew my mother and I were different, but I never knew just how different we really were." Erza released her shoulders and took a step back. Juvia stepped closer to Cana and slowly reached out her hand. When Cana made no motion to stop her, Juvia gently cupped her cheek.

"Lucy, come to Juvia." Lucy didn't argue and did as she was instructed, appearing beside Juvia.

"Do what Juvia is doing. Go on." Juvia removed her hand and Lucy promptly placed her hand where Juvia's once was. Cana didn't move. She stared into nothing with a frown and Let Lucy do as she needed.

"What is this supposed to do?" Lucy asked awkwardly, feeling just a little terrified of this Cana chick at the moment.

"Focus on her. Feel her pulse in your hand, Feel yours. Let your curiosity guide you." She directed.

"O..Okay.." Lucy didn't understand what this was meant to do, but she did as Juvia instructed. Lucy focused hard on Cana, counting her heartbeats through the faint pulse in her cheek. She began to wonder about Cana and her life here and what exactly she was talking about. So many questions about Cana flooded her mind and just when it was becoming too much, Lucy's eyes flew open and glowed white. Cana jerked away as a strange feeling enveloped her. It was like she was reliving past experiences with her body. She didn't like it.

Lucy stumbled back and turned to face Juvia with a look of sheer terror on her face.

"She killed them all. All of them. ALL OF THEM."

Juvia gripped Lucy's shoulders. Erza and Levy were helping Cana calm down.

"How did she manage to take down an entire village, Lucy? Tell Juvia."

Lucy grabbed Juvia's shoulders back and stared directly into her navy eyes.

"She didn't even lift a finger, Juvia. Not a single finger. She walked into the center of the village and when they rushed at her, they just dropped dead. DROPPED DEAD."

Juvia's face filled with horror as she looked past Lucy towards Cana.

"She's ... Juvia, she's a dark fairy." The only reason Lucy even knew what a dark fairy was was from all of those books Levy found on The Fairy Mavis. Dark Fairies are just as their name states. Dark. They aren't evil or bad per se, but their power had deadly potential. based on what she had read and what she had seen in Cana's memories, she had no doubt. Cana was a Dark Fairy. She also knew that killing them was an accident from the memories. Cana had ventured into the town to surrender her life after living so many years hiding in the forests to survive without any hope for rescue. However, something protective activated within her when they charged her. The sudden fear she had felt caused her body to release a shock wave of deadly fairy magic, killing everyone around her, and thus saving her life.

Juvia softened and remembered Mavis. Mavis wasn't a dark fairy, but still.

"It was an accident." Juvia understood now. It didn't appear that Cana really knew what she was, just that she was different. She probably didn't even know how to use her wings. Juvia rubbed Lucy's shoulder and stepped around her, going to Cana.

"Cana... Juvia knows you have suffered a lot alone here on this Island. Juvia also knows that you have magic in you... magic that you don't know how to control. What happened wasn't your fault... We can help you learn about your magic, about who you are, if you want?" Juvia reached out her hand tenderly towards her. Levy and Erza looked to Cana, waiting for her response.

Cana lifted her head, her lower lip was quivering and her eyes held a decade of pain and loneliness drenched in salty tears. She nodded and fell forward, clinging to Juvia as she sobbed into her chest.

"I don't want to be here anymore. I don't know who I am. Please tell me." She wailed against Juvia's skin. Juvia ran her hand through Cana's hair gently and wrapped her other arm around her back.

"Come with us. We'll help you find yourself."

Cana had lived 9 years on that Island hiding to survive. A child without a childhood, without parents, surrounded by violent beings on her own. Cana lived an whole year with the blood of an entire village on her hands. The blood that she spilled without a single effort. And now, for the first time in 10 long years, she finally reunites with her old friend, something she never thought possible. Perhaps this life was finally worth living again.

* * *

The girls, still without supplies, traveled to the next available inhabited land. Crocus was a lively island full of friendly people that welcomed them graciously. Apparently this Island wasn't privy to their criminal acts. They were able to wander freely without fear of capture or recognition, which was a pleasant surprise for all. Juvia was fine with surviving on the bounty of the sea, but the other girls had lost their taste for it. Juvia crossed her arms and pouted as they wandered through the village.

"There's nothing wrong with fish." She mumbled under her breath dejectedly. Lucy rolled her eyes at Juvia's protest. Not everybody could be the fish queen.

Cana immediately dragged Erza to the local bar that they had been told about. On Galuna Island, the only viable drink was wine made by the villagers. It was either that or sea water and that really wasn't an option unless you wanted to die of dehydration. Because of her limited options, Cana developed a need for it.

Levy questioned all of the villagers about their local legends if they had any and asked if they happened to have a village library or school she could visit.

While they went about their own ventures, Lucy and Juvia gathered food to take back to the ship. The people of Crocus were very kind and understanding, giving them discounts and even helping them load their ship. They were fortunate that Jewel had been left on the Fairy Mavis. They had been saving it for an emergency, living on what little of Lucy's Jewel was left.

After a few hours, they were all set to go. They had managed to gather over 10 baskets of assorted fruits, meats and grains. Cana and Erza also landed a good haul of booze. One after the other, villagers carted in barrels of wine and rum. There had to be well over 15 barrels. Much to their surprise, Levy boarded their humble vessel with four villagers behind her carrying small trunks. Levy, herself, was also carrying a small trunk. She directed them below the ship where the bunk room was. Lucy smirked and leaned against the door frame leading to the quarters below. She watched as the villagers exited and Left, waving as they went. When Levy reemerged, Lucy poked her shoulder playfully.

"You managed to get your hands on that many books, huh?"

Levy shook her head and laughed.

"Oh, no! This Island isn't really much for legends and lore. Their book collection was kinda sad, actually. So, I decided to get us some new clothes instead. I picked out five outfits for each of us! They threw in the travel trunks for free." She beamed. Lucy frowned.

"As much as I love new clothes... How bad is our Jewel count now?"

Levy looked away shyly and twiddled her fingers.

"non existent." She whispered shamefully.

A few feet away, Erza had heard the conversation and sighed. Nursing a mug of rum, Cana smiled and patted Erza's shoulder.

"I wouldn't worry about that. While you were arranging the barrels I overheard a conversation between some guys at the bar. Apparently there was a ship war a bit away near the port of Hargeon. According to them, the ship that went down was packin' some serious Jewel."

Erza sighed and looked down at her friend beside her.

"It doesn't do us much good at the bottom of the ocean."

Cana's face adorned a smug grin.

"Sure it does! We have the Lady of the Sea on our side!" She chuckled and held up a card with a Siren on it.

Juvia narrowed her eyes at the dark fairy, insulted.

"Thank you for your ... generous consideration."

Lucy sighed.

"You don't have to do it. We should be set for at least a month. We'll be fine."

Levy nodded.

"Yeah, that is true, but what are we going to do when we run out if we don't have any jewel to restock?"

"Steal." Erza deadpanned.

"Eat fish." Juvia glowered.

"What about my booze, guys?" Cana interjected.

"I don't think I can pull off stealing as much rations as we will need and Juvia... No fish. As for Cana's booze... She has a point. Giving her anything else would probably make her ill." Levy reasoned. Lucy shrugged and nodded, agreeing that these were all valid points. They all turned to Juvia expectantly.

"Fine. Juvia will do it." She gave in reluctantly. It's not that the task would be particularly difficult for her, but she was irritated by the assumption that she just would do it. Perhaps she was overreacting. They needed the jewel and she truly was the only one who could reach it. Juvia stopped pouting and sighed with a smile.

"Juvia will do it. Now, let's get going."

* * *

A few miles from the port of Hargeon, the girls dropped anchor. Juvia sighed and climbed onto the railing of the ship. The girls all gathered around her to watch her dive in.

"Juvia will have to search a bit. It may take a while." She warned them. Lucy smiled at her and shrugged.

"We know you'll come back. This is your ocean after all." Juvia nodded.

"Right!" And with that, she made the leap from the railing, diving gracefully into the deep blue waters below. Her tail broke the surface and splashed water at the boat as she swam off.

The girls waited patiently for her to return, talking among themselves. As they waited, Erza took that opportunity to inform Cana of her treason against the kingdom and of her life on the run for the past 4 years.

"You gave up the light to save Jellybuns? And you RAN?! Erza, they didn't even actually acquire the damn thing!" Cana shouted in disbelief.

"Why do you still call him that? And yes, I ran. I don't deserve to be there and I couldn't bear for Jellal or the King to see me again after that... I'm a coward." Erza lamented.

"The ol' man would never hold it against you. You saved his son. He'd get it. You know that, right?" Cana hadn't lived in the kingdom for over 10 years, but she still remembered the King and he was the kindest man in existence. Cana believed fullheartedly that Erza should have stayed, but perhaps her fortune wouldn't have been so good if Erza had made the right call from the start. Perhaps one day Erza could return, until then, Cana decided to stand by Erza, wherever she may go.

"Maybe you're right... It's just been so long. What if it's too late?"

Cana opened her mouth to answer, but promptly shut it when a huge tide crashed onto the deck of their ship. Levy and Lucy embraced each other where they stood by the helm while Cana and Erza stared in terror as the water lowered over them. A wave of such magnitude should have devoured their ship, but it didn't. The wave receded, leaving the girls soaked and confused. In the center of the deck was Juvia in her siren form sitting atop a pile of Jewel, valuables and even an undamaged barrel of something that Cana hoped was more booze. The girls stared in amazement at the haul.

"Wow. They weren't kidding. That ship really was loaded!" Cana laughed.

"Did you have to drown us?" Lucy asked as she wrung out her top.

"Sorry, but Juvia wanted to get everything in one trip." She flipped her tail and shrugged.

Levy went down below the ship and grabbed a few empty barrels from storage, one by one lugging them up to the deck. By the time she returned with the last one Juvia had regained her legs. The girls were already loading up the barrels with the treasure to take it back down below. Once all of the barrels were filled, the girls all worked together to get the now significantly heavier barrels back below deck.

After the great haul, The girls decided to change for the night. Until morning, they would be staying near Hargeon.

Once changed into garments more dry, the ladies all gathered in the sleeping quarters on the bed they shared. Juvia and Lucy curled up together at the head of the large bed, Erza and Cana at the foot and Levy in the center. None were exactly tired yet. Especially Cana. It had been years since she had interacted with people. She was far too stimulated.

"Hey! Levy! You collect books and stuff, right? Why don't you tell us a story?" Cana asked excitedly. Erza smiled.

"I think that is a lovely idea. Why don't you tell us about another one of those legends you want to learn about." Juvia and Lucy nodded in agreement.

"Oh! Sure! I know just the one!" Levy leapt off the bed and grabbed a book from the shelf in front of it. She flipped through the pages as she walked back to the bed. Without pulling her eyes from the book she crawled over Cana and Erza to get back to her spot in the middle. The girls all huddled around her closely, eager to hear her story.

"Long ago there was a great and fearsome Dragon. Igneel, as the Dragon was called, was not a normal dragon..."

"Normal dragon." Lucy giggled. All of the girls snapped around to glare at her. Lucy held up her hands and motioned for Levy to continue.

"Igneel had a human form. He fell in love with a woman from the village near his dwelling in the forest and took her as his bride. She bore him two sons. The first son was born entirely human. They lived a calm and peaceful life for 5 years before the maiden became pregnant with the second child. The second child was born in human form, but like Igneel, he too was a Dragon. The second child had difficulty controlling his power and unfortunately burned down their village. The only survivors were said to be Igneel and the two boys. It states that he took them away, deep into the wilderness to raise them so that no harm would come to any other humans. As it seems, they were not the only survivors. Another man, Acnologia survived. He was angry with the Dragon for taking his family from him, so he went to the temple of the stars to seek consult with the goddess who resided there."

Juvia poked Lucy.

"That is where people used to go to worship the Heartfilias." She informed them. Lucy leaned closer. Levy winced, but continued.

"He asked the goddess for the strength to smite the dragon that terrorized his village. But, the Goddess, Anna Heartfilia, refused. In a fit of rage, he committed the ultimate sin. In order to gain her power... He killed her."

Lucy felt her heart stop.

"That... That can be done? If... If somebody kills someone like me... They get my power?"

Juvia stared down at the bed and bit her lip anxiously.

"That is how it works. If we are defeated, the person who took us down gains our power to take our place."

"But I ... My mother. If he killed Anna, then how am I here?" She asked skeptically. Levy looked back down to the book and frowned.

"Anna had a daughter. Her name was Prudence. Fortunately, Acnologia spared her."

Lucy pulled her knees to her chest.

"We can stop here." Levy offered. Lucy shook her head.

"No, I want to know."

Levy hesitantly looked back down to the book.

"Acnologia found Igneel and his sons. The outcome of the battle is said to be in Acnologia's favor as the only thing that was left was a single red dragon scale."

Lucy grabbed the book and skimmed the page.

"He died, right?" Juvia snatched the book from Lucy and handed it back to Levy.

"Juvia told you before. We are not immortal."

Lucy nodded, trusting Juvia's knowledge.

"Also... That scale. It's in Celestia." Levy pointed to a map on the next page. there was an X directly over where the castle would be present day.

"... Oh, no. You can't be serious." Lucy groaned. Cana leaned over Levy's shoulder.

"What's the plan?"

"Levy wants to return to Celestia to find that scale." Erza observed. Levy nodded. Juvia grabbed Lucy's hand.

"Juvia knows Lucy doesn't want to go back, but ... Juvia would like to see her mother... Juvia can make a distraction so the rest of you can find the scale." She offered.

Lucy thought about it for a moment, but then gave in. She knew what it was like to miss her mother and it would serve as a decent distraction.

"Alright. We'll go."

* * *

Juvia and the others floated to land in a large air tight water bubble. They kept the ship far from the shore and just as she had hidden Tenrou Island, She also hid their ship below the dark waters. Upon contact with the sand of the shore, the bubble popped and the ladies were released.

Lucy took in a sharp breath at the sight of the home she had abandoned. It looked the same as the day she left. A city of gold.

The crew marched forward through the golden fields, keeping hidden from the citizens. In front of the castle gates were two guards. A pink haired maiden and the former goddess of the sea, Aquarius.

Lucy gently grabbed Juvia's hand and nodded.

"Go to her. We will scale the gate from the side. And... If you would, tell her I am alright." After a soft squeeze, Lucy released her hand and turned to the others.

"Prepare to move. We will need to be careful. I cannot be seen... None of you can." Lucy's face was serious, but her eyes were full of fear. She didn't want to go back to being the Princess in the castle, never leaving, never changing. She wanted to stay with her friends in this new life and she only hoped that this adventure wouldn't result in her capture or theirs.

Juvia took a deep breath and stepped out of the golden curtain of wheat onto the cobblestone street. The girls watched as she cautiously approached the golden gates and the guards that waited before them. Aquarius, Vigilant as ever, noticed her daughter immediately.

"You left Tenrou. You left the sea." Aquarius was appalled.

"Yes, mama. Juvia did." She ran to her mother and threw her arms around her. Aquarius gasped and held her tight.

"Why?" She didn't understand what could possibly posses her daughter to leave Tenrou.

"Mavis has died, mama. Juvia plans to visit Alvarez, but before she does, she wanted to see you." While this wasn't an entire lie, it wasn't exactly the truth either.

Aquarius held Juvia out in front of her and held back tears. If she cried it would rain and the weather in Celestia was far to nice to dampen with her sorrow. She knew Mavis well. The Fairy was a big part of her and her daughter's life on Tenrou.

"How did it happen?" She asked in a hushed tone.

"Juvia doesn't know. She is going to Alvarez to find out." She looked down at the cobblestone and played with her pale fingers.

"I see." Aquarius removed her hands from Juvia's shoulders and crossed her arms. Juvia looked up and took a deep breath.

"Lucy is well... She came to me, this is how Juvia learned of Mavis."

Aquarius stiffened and narrowed her eyes on her daughter.

"Where is she?"

* * *

The girls made a clean break in. Juvia was the perfect distraction to get past the front gate, but there was one more problem. They needed to actually get inside the castle. Lucy wasn't sure if it would work, but she decided it was worth a shot.

"Cana, do you think you could do your card thing and figure out our odds of success?" Lucy was terrified and she wanted to be sure that everything would be alright.

"Lu, you worry too much. I already checked before we left the ship. We're golden. Let's go." Cana gave her a confident thumbs up and patted Levy on the back. What they didn't know is that Cana actually didn't check the cards at all for this mission. She lied because she knew if she pulled out her cards and the outcome was negative that Lucy would panic and get them all busted sooner, so she lied, not only for Lucy, but for all of them. While on the ship, Juvia had been teaching Cana about her true magic with the help of some of Mavis' old books in the cabin. There were guards just outside the castle doors. A man with spiky light brown hair and spectacles and a woman with pink hair like candy and a wool ensemble.

"Loke... Aries." Lucy whispered to herself. Levy could tell that Lucy cared for these guards. It was all in her eyes, all the love, worry, regret... It was all there. Levy wondered just how long Lucy had known these guards because they all appeared to be the same age as they were. If Lucy is truly a goddess as Juvia said then perhaps the legends of the guard being immortal wasn't all bullshit either. But, why... How could Lucy deny what was right in front of her. Did she even notice their lack of aging? Surely she must have, but perhaps she didn't. Levy was beside herself in wonder.

Cana held out her hand and blew towards the guards from behind the pristine shrubbery in the garden. A glimmering purple mist was inhaled by the guards and they fell to the floor. Lucy gasped and went for them, but Cana grabbed her.

"Calm down, princess. I didn't kill them. They're only sleeping. I swear, okay?" Cana stared into her eyes trying to calm her. Lucy nodded slowly and looked back to the now unguarded door.

"Okay... If we go through those doors there is a large entry room. There are two grand staircases and under them are bookcases. In one of the bookcases there is a book that can be pulled to reveal the staircase to the underneath passages of the castle. Perhaps the scale may be there. It is the only place I have never ventured." She informed them. Erza looked around and noticed the inside seemed very empty and quiet. Any sudden noises would be a great disturbance.

"We must be completely silent. Lucy, are you aware of exactly which book needs to be pulled?" She whispered. Lucy nodded and led them inside as quickly and silently as she could manage. The bookcases were monumental and Levy had to fight the urge to snag a few while Lucy searched for the proper book.

Lucy's hand hovered over an old worn book. The cover was like leather that had seen far better days and there was a symbol burned on the spine. It was so stressed it was hard to make out what it had once been, but it appeared to be a creature of sorts. It had wings and a long tail, but Lucy could hardly make anything else out of it. After hearing the story of the Dragon and his children as well as the fate of Anna Heartfilia, Lucy was wondering if her family had more to do with Dragons than she thought. She grabbed the book and pulled. The bookcase slid open and dust fell around the opening. There was no light, but Juvia had also taught Lucy a thing or two. She snapped her fingers and her hand lit up like the sun. Lucy smiled, proud that she was able to get it on the first try this time. She led the girls down the stair case. After walking for what felt like eons, Levy began to whine.

"Just how far down does this thing go?" She groaned. Erza bonked the thief on the head and crossed her arms.

"You wanted to come here for the scale. Stop whining." She commanded. Levy rubbed her head and sighed.

"Yes, m'am." She slumped her shoulders and continued walking. Cana sprouted her wings and flew alongside them. Levy frowned.

"What? My legs were tired. When my wings get tired, I'll switch back." Erza smiled and shook her head.

"Lucky..." Levy grumbled under her breath.

Lucy saw that they were reaching the end of the staircase and turned to levy.

"Show me the old map. We need to know where exactly this scale is said to be under the castle grounds." On the map, the scale was shown where the castle had been built, so Lucy assumed it must be under her childhood home. Levy reached into her bag and pulled out the old text. She flipped to the map and handed it to her. Lucy examined it and realized it must be somewhere in one of the far corners of the castle. It appeared to be somewhere towards the western end of the castle.

"I wish there was a way to locate it's exact location..." Lucy closed the book and handed it back to Levy. Cana flew to the bottom of the staircase and landed on her feet as she retracted her wings.

"Maybe there is." Erza stood beside Cana and stared at her with heavy skepticism.

"And how is that?" She questioned sharply. Cana held out her hand in front of her, palm facing the ground.

"Apparently Fairies are very good at finding things. Especially dark fairies. I have always been able to predict things, but I recently learned that I can also read the history of people and things. All I have to do is touch them and focus on exactly what I want to know." Lucy put her hands on her hips and frowned.

"Isn't that what I did with you back on Galuna?" She thought that was her own ability, but did Cana have it, too? Cana shrugged and waved her hand.

"Eh, kinda. You channeled your power into me and accessed my ability by force to turn it on me. Juvia thought you would just read my mind, but because I'm not exactly human, it worked differently than expected. At least that was how she explained it." Cana smirked and knelt down on the ground. All three girls stood around her completely dumbfounded. Lucy blinked and looked down at the brunette on the ground.

"If you say so..." She muttered.

Cana placed both palms on the earth and closed her eyes. She heard Levy's voice telling the story of the dragon and suddenly she wasn't just hearing it, she was living it. Her eyes flew open and she stood up. She began walking, following the vision of the Dragon and his boys as they wandered the forest. The boys were both young, but one was clearly older than the other. Both appeared human. Both had tanned skin, but one had hair the color of cherry blossoms while the other had hair as black as night. Cana followed the apparitions through the forest for what seemed like miles before coming to a stop. The Dragon wrapped it's tail around the boys protectively as a man with long, wild pale blue hair and dark skin stepped into view. The man was enveloped in light like Lucy's hand had been in the stairwell. His glare was menacing and the children seemed frightened. Before the man of light could attack, the dragon and the boys were also enveloped in light. The light grew brighter and brighter until it exploded. when the dust cleared there was a single red scale the size of a head lying on the forest floor. The man had been cast back and fallen to the ground. In front of him was a new apparition, one that he could not see, but Cana could. A woman that looked exactly like Lucy stood before the man and slowly crouched beside him. She appeared to whisper something in his ear, but Cana didn't catch it. The man seemed to hear her, because he reacted to the message. He pulled himself up from the ground and screamed aloud.

"HE IS DEAD! YOU ARE DEAD! LYING WITCH, GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" Just as the last word rang through her ears, the vision vanished and Cana was standing in front of a trunk that was in the center of what appeared to be an old study. The trunk looked to serve as a table. The girls were all around her staring her down with curious eyes.

"So, where is it?" Levy asked impatiently. Cana looked down at the trunk and hovered her fingertips over it.

"I think... I think it's in here." She wiped the top of it off and tried to lift the lid but it was locked. Levy noticed her struggle and pulled a pin from her hair.

"I got this." She stated smugly and shoved the pin into the lock. A few jingles and twists and the latch popped open like a charm. Levy lifted the lid and smiled when it opened. Inside the trunk was a single red dragon scale. Lucy felt her stomach drop. She didn't even know why she was surprised at this point. Levy reached inside the trunk and pulled the scale out to look it over. It matched Erza's hair and shined like the greatest treasure. Levy was thrilled. She opened her large satchel and squeezed the scale into it the best she could manage. The red scale only partially fit in the bag, but Levy didn't care. She had her first treasure.

"Let's get out of here. I have a bad feeling about this." Lucy sighed and began marching back the way they came. Levy clutched her bag against her chest and scurried after her.

"What do you mean?" Levy heard Cana say everything would be alright and if she were a betting woman, she would put her money on the fortune teller every time. But, what Levy didn't think about is that even fortune tellers lie.

"Juvia has never left Tenrou. Won't Aquarius find it odd that she is here in Celestia? I don't know... This just feels like a disaster in the making." Lucy felt a heaviness in her gut and she didn't know if it was from returning to Celestia, seeing the guard again or finding that mysterious scale that her family clearly knew about, but either way it didn't feel right.

"I told you guys that everything will be fine." Cana sprouted her wings and flew to the foot of the stairs. She knew she was lying through her teeth, but a false sense of security was better than dealing with a panicking princess, in her mind.

Erza followed Cana and looked over her shoulder.

"If Cana says all is to be well, I believe in her." She continued following the dark fairy up the pitch black stairwell. Lucy lit up her hand and followed after them, Levy beside her.

"I hope you are right."

* * *

Lucy shoved open the back of the book case and flicked her wrist, ridding her hand of it's ethereal glow. As the trick door swung open, they were met by a group of guards. In front of the group were Juvia and Aquarius.

Juvia hung her head in shame as her mother stood behind her, holding her shoulders firmly.

Aquarius scowled at the runaway princess and her merry band of misfits. She had been worried sick about her and although she was more than relieved to know that she was in the company of her only daughter and progeny, she was still quite livid.

"Where have you been." She commanded, pausing between each word. It wasn't even a question, it was an order. Lucy sucked in a breath and tried not to panic.

Juvia mouthed a "sorry" at the group, ashamed that she couldn't manage such a simple task for them.

"Aquarius, you mustn't tell papa." Lucy pleaded with teary eyes.

Aquarius crossed her arms and towered over the worrisome girl. The other guards, Loke, Virgo and Aries wore expressions of hurt, confusion and disapproval as they observed their returned princess.

"And why shouldn't I? Hm? You ran away from your royal duties and you ran away from your home. Am I just supposed to dismiss this?" She raised her voice and stressed her words. It was clear that she was deeply hurt by Lucy's disappearance.

"You know why, Aquarius. Papa doesn't want me here! So, I left! I'm sorry for not saying anything. I ... I wasn't thinking." The Princess hung her head in shame for what she had done. She worried that Aquarius truly wouldn't let this go and that her adventures, the life she created, would be taken from her.

The mother goddess stood tall and tried her best to keep a stone face, but was finding it difficult. Her daughter and her princess had both come to her. How could she possibly bear to be angry another minute? She absolutely couldn't. Rather than melt to a puddle, Aquarius kept her composure.

"I will say nothing. I am pleased enough to know you didn't wind up dead." She rolled her eyes as Lucy threw her arms into the air.

"Do you mean it?! You won't tell papa?!" Lucy stared up at Aquarius from between the water goddess' ample cleavage.

Aquarius shrugged her off and sighed, recrossing her arms.

"Not a single word. Now, you should get out of here before he finds out. Don't worry. They won't tell either." She looked back at the other guards. They nodded, confirming her statement.

Erza worried for the guard. This was treason, lying to the king about the whereabouts of the princess. What would become of them should the king learn of their dishonesty? She observed the guard carefully and found that they seemingly held no outer fear for punishment whatsoever.

Aquarius began ushering the girls out of the castle with the help of the other guards. They successfully got them outside of the castle grounds and prepared to send them off.

"Juvia, you told me that you have chosen to follow Lucy as I also followed Layla. If this is the path you have chosen, I must return to the sea. Layla has passed and therefore, I can leave at any time. I stayed for Lucy, but since she has chosen her own path, I am no longer needed here." Aquarius turned to look back at the castle and then back to the girls.

Juvia nodded in understanding, but Lucy shook her head.

"But what about the others? Why do you need to return to the sea?" She didn't understand. Didn't Aquarius care about Virgo, Aries, Loke... any of them?

"They will be fine, Lucy. Since Juvia has chosen to leave the sea, either I need to return or she needs to produce an heir and since she is not currently carrying one, this is the only way. But, I am fine with her decision. I wouldn't have it any other way. Your father is becoming quite the kill joy." She groaned as she pictured Jude's tyrannical screeching after Lucy's disappearance.

Lucy frowned and turned to look at Juvia over her shoulder. It seemed that Juvia indeed felt a bit of guilt, but it couldn't be helped. Lucy turned back to Aquarius and sighed.

"You'll be watching over us, right?" Her fingers danced together anxiously as Juvia uncovered the boat from the mysterious depths below. Aquarius smirked and crossed her arms.

"Tch. You don't need me to watch out for you. My daughter is a part of your crew. She'll do you every bit of good that I could have ever done for you and more. But, just in case, I'll be watching from Tenrou." The aquatic knight removed her armor and stepped into the water at the shore. She was bathed in an ethereal blue and gold light in the water. When the glow faded, a crystal blue fin broke the water surface and flicked the group of girls and guards with water drops.

"Aquarius... Thanks, for everything." Lucy waved to the reinstated sea goddess, feeling as if she were ripping in two. Aquarius was always there for her even if she was a little rough around the edges. Nobody could ever replace her mother, but Aquarius came pretty damn close.

Aquarius prepared to take her leave for the old island, but Juvia entered the water, gaining her stunning tail of silver and navy.

"Mama... Juvia is sorry. " In a way, Juvia felt that she had failed not only as a goddess and rightful heir to the great sea, but also as an obedient daughter. She was supposed to take her mother's place. That is why goddesses and gods reproduce, to ensure there will be an heir to replace them someday when they finally pass on, but Juvia had failed. She had left the island and worse, joined a crew of lady pirates. It was never her intention for this to become a permanent arrangement, but she did love traveling with them even if they hadn't made it to Alvarez yet. Going on Adventures with these people made her feel true happiness that she had never truly known before. Still, she felt she had betrayed the natural order and her mother.

Aquarius did not share these sentiments. She was proud of her daughter and wanted her to live as she chose. The fact that she aligned herself with Lucy was more than Aquarius could have ever hoped. She smiled and wrapped her tail gently around her daughter.

"Juvia, Goddess or not, you must live your way. The sea will always belong to you and any children you may produce. You can return any time, and when you do, I'll be here waiting for you. Now, go, join Lucy and live." Her warm hand softly brushed Juvia's cheek before she turned and dove into the dark blue waters, disappearing from view.

Tears quietly flowed down Juvia's porcelain cheeks as she exited the water and beckoned the ship closer to the shore. Once the ship was close enough, they all boarded together. Lucy grabbed Juvia's hand and carefully squeezed. She, too, was feeling the weight of the day's events.

"Hey, we're going to be okay. She's with us." Though Aquarius would be on Tenrou, she could easily keep track of them wherever they went as long as they were in her ocean. The waves rocked soothingly, almost in reassurance of Lucy's words. Juvia sighed and smiled, looking down at their clasped hands.

"Yes, she is." She sniffled and wiped her eyes as she approached Erza and Levy at the helm.

"So, what is our next adventure?"

* * *

"We're about to have company." Cana spread out a set of three cards on the helm in front of the other girls. It had been over two weeks since they had left Celestia and they had gone on 3 mini adventures, gathering artifacts and ancient texts along the way. Lucy had soon learned that nearly all myths had a little truth behind them.

The three cards displayed in front of them read The King, The Grand Battle and The Victor.

"Grand battle?" Lucy picked up the middle card and traced it gently, wondering if it was a literal prediction.

"Aye, girly. The King could literally mean a King or someone of great infamy or importance. The Grand Battle usually means an actual fight, but sometimes it can mean a personal battle, but since this is a group reading I have to believe it means the punchy kicky one. The Victor shows that we will win, but I still am unsure of exactly who or what The King is." Cana explained.

Erza concentrated on their surroundings to make herself aware of any newcomers. Levy crossed her arms and leaned against the railings.

"Well, if we are going to win, does it really matter?" She inquired with a shrug of her shoulders. Erza turned to face the tiny thief.

"Indeed, knowing can be helpful. Though the cards ensure our win, it is beneficial to be prepared. Just because we win does not mean we do not suffer." Her grave reminder shook them all to their core.

Juvia exited the cabin and held out her hand to Cana.

"Just as you can read the past, you can also read the future. The sea will give you a glimpse if you let it. Take Juvia's hand. " Cana timidly reached for her hand and grasped it. As a sea goddess, Juvia is one with the sea, making her body the sea itself.

Cana's grip tightened as a flash of images flooded her mind. She could only see darkness and a sharp crack of lightning. Harsh waves splashed mercilessly on the deck of The Fairy Mavis and the momentary crack of lightning illuminated someone. The only feature she could make out was a striking set of blue eyes with a scar above the right. She released Juvia's hand and groaned.

"Well, that doesn't tell us anything!" She shouted to the salty air.

"What did you see?" Erza asked warily. Cana rolled her eyes and took a swig of rum.

"Some shitty weather in the middle of the night and a dude with blue eyes and a scar on his eyebrow. How is that supposed to tell us anything?"

Levy gasped and thought about the things she had heard on her travels from strangers. The blue eyes paired with a scar seemed familiar. Normally she wouldn't give it a second thought, but Cana's cards paired with the vision made the wheels in Levy's brain work overtime.

"The King... The King, that's it! The King of the Pirates, Sting Eucliffe! He is known for having these piercing blue eyes and a scar across his right eyebrow. He and his crew are known as Saber Tooth. Their bounty is something I would kill for. 800,000,000 Jewel." Levy's heart began to race out of control. Cana assured their victory in the cards, but come nightfall they were going to have a battle with the most fearsome pirates ever known. She knew for sure their victory would lie in the hands of Aquarius.

"King of the pirates, huh? Well, somehow we kick their asses, so I wouldn't worry about it." Cana shrugged and shoved her cards into her blue fox fur crossbody bag before taking another gulp of her rum.

Lucy groaned and hung her head as she leaned against the railing.

"Great. Something to look forward to." Sarcasm practically oozed from her words as she spoke them. She was still learning to use her magic and wasn't sure she would be too useful in a fight just yet, but their victory was certain. Sure, Erza could fight with the best of them and Cana was no slouch, even Levy could hold her own and Juvia was a force to be reckoned with for sure, but Lucy felt so weak. Goddess or not, Lucy was still far from unleashing her full power. Even if she could access it, she didn't know how.

"I agree that we shouldn't concern ourselves too much with what is to come, but even if our victory is certain, we shouldn't let our guard down. The future is always subject to change, as you should well know, Cana." Erza gently rubbed her thumb over the precious locket that hung from her neck and turned to face the girls behind her on deck.

Levy stood beside Lucy and Cana and turned to Juvia.

"Juvia is the reason we can't lose, isn't she?" The little blunette stared at Juvia across the deck with hopeful eyes. Juvia's navy eyes sparkled like crystal in the sunlight as she turned her attention towards Cana, unsure of the validity of such a claim. As the Goddess of the Sea, Juvia had control over all oceans and the fates of all who dare to brave them. She certainly had the power to end the battle before it even began, but would she? It would be the most logical decision, a decision her mother would surely agree with, but Juvia wasn't certain if their victory would be in her hands. It could be a number of things. Her mother could surely wipe out any threat that came their way, she was watching after all. And Lucy... Lucy was a goddess as well. She could fight with what little magic she had learned as could the rest of their crew, but Juvia wondered if allowing it to come to a fight was the best decision.

Cana crossed her arms and glanced up at Juvia. Her lavender eyes were shadowed over from her chestnut hair having fallen in her face.

"I didn't see anything but that Eucliffe guy's eyes, but there was a storm. That's your thing, right?" She brushed her hair from her eyes and straightened up. Juvia nodded and stepped forward.

"The storm could be natural or caused by Juvia or her mother, however, it does not feel as if bad weather would be a natural occurrence on this night." Juvia explained. Cana smiled and wrapped her arm around Lucy's shoulder.

"We have 3 goddesses on our side, plus a kick ass knight and a tiny beast of fury."

Levy hauled off and punched Cana in the side. "HEY!"

Cana laughed and held her now sore side.

"Hahaha. See? And I'm a Dark Fairy. We've got this in the bag, trust me. The cards don't lie." She smiled and glided over to Erza, placing her hand gently on the lady knight's shoulder, giving a soft squeeze. Erza nodded and tied her loose hair back into a bun with some scrap rope laying across the helm.

Juvia stared out to the ocean and sighed, trying to decide what action to take. The cards indicated a battle, meaning that she never decided to wipe them out before they attacked. She didn't understand why that would be. It was the best decision and she knew that, so why wouldn't she?

* * *

Night fell quickly and though the sky was so black that only the glow of the moon showed any trace of water, they still kept watch. The night crept on and they were beginning to believe Cana's prediction had been a dud until they heard a thud and creak from the opposite end of the ship.

Juvia readied her hands to command the sea. Levy and Erza both wielded their swords expertly beside Cana who had a dark orb of black and deep purple energy emitting from her hands as they rounded the cabin to check out the other side. Lucy stood beside Juvia with her hands also ready to command an attack.

Erza stood with her back flush against the wood of the outer wall of the cabin, the girls lined up behind her. She slowly turned her sword at an angle so she could see the other side of the ship reflected in her blade. There, she saw a young woman with white hair in a light blue corset and darker blue pants with light brown over the knee boots. She was equipped with a sword and seemed to be laying low like she was waiting.

A hand grasped at the edge of the ship and a figure came up from behind it. A man with dark hair and equally dark clothing climbed over the railing and landed on deck beside the crouched woman. He had a scar across his nose and deep red eyes. Levy nudged Erza and Cana on either side of her.

"That's gotta be Rogue Cheney and Miss Yukino. Rogue is second in command. Yukino is one of two lead officers in their crew." She whispered. Erza furrowed her brows and gripped her sword.

"One of two?" She asked quietly, watching another man climb on board. Blonde spikes and a striking blue and white ensemble caught her eye.

"This must be ol' Eucliffe." Cana slurred with a cocky smile. Levy nodded.

"Aye." Levy watched as another hand gripped the edge and a woman with dark hair and a deep teal corset emerged from over the rail. Her black boots made contact with the wooden deck of the ship without a single sound. She stood in front of the crew with such confidence it almost felt as if she were the Captain.

"That's the other lead Officer, Lady Minerva of Saber Tooth. Rumor has it that her father, Captain Jiemma, was the fiercest captain alive. It's said that Sting murdered him for her and that is how he became captain." Levy explained quietly. Lucy frowned behind them.

"Why would she want her father dead?" Lucy's father lost his warmth when her mother passed, but though she disagreed with how he handled her passing, she could never imagine wanting him dead. He was her father.

"Jiemma wasn't just a horrifying enemy, he was just as awful to his crew, even his own daughter. People said that Jiemma would cast her out to sea alone for months at a time, forcing her to survive on her own and find her way back to them when she wouldn't follow his orders." Levy cringed as she remembered all of the horrible things she had heard about him. She almost felt bad for Minerva. Almost. She had no way of knowing if those rumors were in fact true.

Lucy lowered her hands and sighed.

"Wow... That's horrible." Her insides began to twist. She couldn't imagine having a father so horrible. Her father began to seem less and less unreasonable when she thought about it.

"You can't allow those rumors to sway your judgement. They have boarded our ship and a battle is to be fought. We must focus." Erza commanded. Levy nodded in agreement.

Erza took a breath and stepped out of the shadows with her sword held high, Levy doing the same beside her. Cana, Juvia and Lucy emerged from behind them . Cana held her dark energy orb like a baseball ready to be thrown. Juvia held her hands high, a large water wall rising around them on all sides. Lucy held out her hands in front of her and from them what looked like a small galaxy formed.

"Saber Tooth is it? What brings you to The Fairy Mavis?" Erza called to the four beings in front of her. They stared in awe at the crew. Sting smiled at them and clapped his hands together, shaking his head.

"So the stories are true. Erza Scarlet, former knight of the Kingdom of Ishgar, truly did team up with the missing Princess of Celestia and she indeed is special. And you really did steal The Fairy Mavis, King Zeref of Alvarez' deceased Queen's ship. And you... Every sailor knows of you, Juvia of the Great Sea. Here I thought you were merely a fairy tale, a myth." His smile only grew as he observed them. Rogue, Minerva and Yukino also appeared pleased with what they saw.

Erza pointed her blade at Sting's throat and pressed the tip into his skin, drawing first blood.

"So you have learned the truth. Congratulations on your discovery. Now, go." the harshness of her voice was like a slap to the face. Sting shook his head and laughed.

"I don't think so. You see, we've been trying to fix our reputation. Our old captain, Jiemma, may he rot in hell, well, he kinda gave us a pretty shitty reputation. As I am sure you have heard, our crew has a bounty of 800 million Jewel on our heads because of him. Now, what do you think will happen if we turn in the missing princess and the runaway knight? You see, this is an opportunity we can't exactly pass up." He smirked cockily and held out his hands as he shrugged.

Minerva and Yukino Stepped forward with their swords drawn.

"No hard feelings, ladies." Minerva purred as she directed her sword towards Erza. Yukino approached Lucy cautiously, wary of the power accumulating from her hands.

A storm began to brew above and it became harder for Juvia to control the water.

"Mother." She whispered as she glanced around at the raging sea that she could no longer control.

"Aquarius?" Levy gasped having heard Juvia's observation. Thunder and lightning began to dash across the sky and rain fell heavily from above, pelting down on them all like an aerial attack. The ship rocked viciously as waved crashed harder and harder against the sides.

Minerva used the weather as an opening and caught Erza off guard. Her sword clattered to the deck floor and Minerva kicked it away. She knocked her to the ground and sat atop her with her blade to her throat.

"You and the princess are coming with us. We have no use for the others." She panted as she tried to restrain the struggling knight.

Yukino was timid to attack the princess as she didn't know what would happen if she released whatever magic she was containing in her grasp. The blonde began to shiver and glow as tears fell from her cheeks. She was staring at the stars above, paying no attention to the predicament before her.

Cana threw her energy ball at the one they called Minerva. She fell to the side from atop Erza in a deep sleep. Sting shouted and drew his sword.

"What did you do to her?!" He yelled angrily.

"Zip it Captain Blondie. Your girlfriend is fine. She is just sleeping. Fae's honor." She smiled smugly and winked as she grabbed the unconscious woman and sprouted wings, carrying her off the ship.

"HEY! BRING HER BACK! MINERVA!" He screamed into the dark after them. Erza stood and grabbed her sword. She approached the disgruntled captain from behind as he called furiously after Cana. She raised her sword high into the air and brought the hilt down onto the back of his skull, knocking him unconscious.

Rogue was struggling to take control of his fight with the tiny thief. Levy had taken action when Erza was brought down and struck the second in command with her sword, gashing his side.

Cana returned to the ship and grabbed Sting's unconscious body, hoisting him into the air.

"Ya know, flying in this shit weather is kinda hard. Think you can turn it down, Juvia?!"

Juvia shook her head and held up her hands in a panic.

"Juvia has no control over anything! This is not mother's magic! It's Lucy!" She screeched.

Cana's eyes widened and she turned to check out Lucy across the way as she fought the wind and rain to remain in the air with her cargo. Lucy was standing in the center of the deck staring at the sky. She was enveloped in a golden glow and her hands were stretched out in front of her towards Yukino like she was offering her the galaxy.

"Juvia, what is she doing?" Cana's voice trembled with worry. Juvia looked around and stepped back.

"She has unleashed her full power somehow... This is the power of the true Goddess." She screamed over the roar of the wind.

"What will happen?" Erza shouted to Juvia.

"If we don't stop her, we will all die." She warned. Erza began to approach Lucy, but Juvia held out her arm, stopping her.

"You mustn't touch her. Cana! Is their ship nearby?! Juvia inquired.

"Nope, didn't see one. These cocky bastards came in on a row boat. My guess is that they were trying to get the jump on us and anchored their boat farther away. I dropped Lady whatserface off in the row boat. It's a little outside of the chaos now, so she should be fine there." Cana shouted.

"Good. Take the others there as well. " Juvia ordered.

"Why are you trying to save them?" Erza questioned as she watched Lucy glow brighter.

"They only wanted to rid themselves of their bounty." Juvia sighed and walked closer to Lucy.

"Aquarius of the Great Sea, hear my prayer. The heavens are opening and we will surely parish. Grant us your protection." Juvia whispered.

Erza sheathed her sword and stepped forward.

"Did you just pray to your mother?" She asked in a panicked tone.

"Juvia cannot control her magic here!" She whined.

Levy balanced herself atop the rail and grabbed the rope hanging from the sail, swinging herself past Rogue, kicking him in the jaw as she went. He fell to the ground with a heavy thud knocked out cold. Yukino pulled her sword to attack Levy, but Levy had swung back around and kicked the sword from her hands. Levy landed on the slick deck and threw a punch, striking Yukino in the stomach, bringing her to her knees. Cana swooped in and snatched up Rogue, flying him off into the storm. Levy grimaced and landed a punch to Yukino's angelic face knocking her unconscious.

"Nothing personal." She breathed heavily as she looked down at the unconscious girl. She didn't want to knock her out, but it was easier for Cana to move them if they weren't fighting. She didn't know what was going on with Lucy, but from the shouts, she knew they were about to be in deep shit.

"Erza, Juvia, what's the plan?!" Levy called out to them.

"I'm not so sure we have one!" Erza called back, staring at the glowing ball of light where Lucy once could be seen. Juvia tried desperately to regain control of the area of sea around them, but struggled to do so.

Cana quickly flew in and grabbed Yukino, flying her off the ship. Levy jogged over to Erza and Juvia. She was terrified not only for their lives, but for Lucy.

"Juvia cannot wait. Aquarius cannot hear our prayers here. Lucy's magic is too strong." Juvia stepped in front of Lucy and turned her body to water. As the sea, she crashed down on Lucy like a wave and surrounded her body within the light.

Juvia had merged her body with Lucy. By doing this she risked her life, but if it worked, she could stop her. The glow changed from gold to a crystalline blue and it spiked around her like as if it could shoot off in all directions.

Cana returned and Landed beside Levy and Erza. She balked at the sight before her.

"Is Juvia... In there?" She held out her hands accusingly towards the ball of changing light. It was switching violently between gold and blue like a battle of dominance.

"She just... Dove right in. Turned into a wave and just... jumped in." Levy stated absently as she stared in disbelief.

"I have faith that they will both be fine." Erza's voice was calm but her face was lined with worry.

"This is the true battle... The battle wasn't with Saber Tooth. It was between Lucy and Juvia. The vision I saw was from my point of view, not theirs." Cana revealed. She didn't know how she was unable to predict this exactly.

"What do you think made Lucy's magic go out of control?" Levy asked them. Erza glanced between the two and back at the light.

"I'm not entirely sure, but perhaps it was Saber Tooth's motive." She crossed her arms and sighed.

"What do you mean?" Levy asked.

"Princess didn't want to go back. Saber dick wanted to turn her in, so I guess she kinda lost it." Cana shrugged.

"No, it's more than that. She did fine in Celestia. That spell... What was it?" Erza remembered the tiny galaxy that Lucy had wielded before she lost control.

"Oh, that? Juvia was helping her with it last night." Cana informed them.

"It's called Urano Metria. It starts as a minor energy force, not unlike Cana's simple attacks, but it grows in energy from there. It's power comes from the will of the goddess that controls it, their emotions. When Lucy heard they were going to take her back, she must have panicked and because she was handling that spell, it spiraled out of control. If Juvia doesn't manage to dissolve her spell, the heavens will literally open up and stars will fall from the sky, killing us and destroying everything else. If she hadn't lost control, the spell could have been a simple attack, suspending the victim in time, rendering them defenseless until she lifted the spell." Levy explained.

"Shit. She has to be able to fix this. That has to be the victory. It has to be." Cana fumbled with her cards, trying to predict the outcome, hoping that this was the victory her cards were referring to.

"Juvia will emerge victorious. Believe in her." Erza commanded.

"I want to, I really do, but Erza, Lucy is Juvia's master. I know it doesn't seem that way since Lucy is the one learning, but Juvia follows Lucy. How is the goddess of the sea meant to defeat the goddess of the stars?" Levy pleaded.

"I don't know, but somehow she must." Erza stated solemnly.

Cana smiled and held up the victory card.

"Juvia can do it!" She laughed in relief. Just as she announced this prediction, the fluctuation between gold and blue increased. Faster and faster the light pulsed until blue was the only glow. The light stopped racing and faded slowly until two figures dropped to the deck.

"Lucy! Juvia!" They shouted and knelt down around the girls. Juvia opened her eyes first.

"Juvia almost didn't make it. Lucy is strong." She panted.

"How did you stop this?!" Erza shouted as she checked them over.

"Lucy is strong, but she is still learning. Her magic is imperfect, which makes it equally as unstable as dangerous. This is the only reason Juvia was able to stop her." Juvia huffed as she rested on the wet deck. The sky cleared and the stars shined brightly in the sky. She smiled and sighed.

"Lucky break. Let's get them down to the bed. Erza, get us out of here." Cana lifted Lucy from the deck and carried her bridal style to the cabin. Levy wrapped an arm around Juvia and helped her stand, taking her to the cabin, following Cana.

Cana and Levy lay the two girls on the bed side by side.

"Will she be okay?" Levy asked Juvia.

"Lucy will be fine by morning." She assured her.

* * *

Erza glanced at her map to choose a new destination. Normally she would consult Levy, but they just needed to stop for supplies. Cana was running dangerously low on booze and their food was also beginning to dwindle. Erza scanned the map multiple times and found herself frustrated. The nearest land was Ishgar and not just Ishgar, it was Magnolia, the exact location of her kingdom. She knew that Cana would run out of booze before finding somewhere else to stop and without the booze, Cana could become gravely ill. It was all she had to drink since she was 7 years old. There was no way her body would survive such a large change on a ship and being that she was a Fairy, hospitals were out of the question and Erza didn't know any natural healers outside of Ishgar. Porlyusica was the best and only she knew. Chelia and Wendy were her underlings, but either way Ishgar was the answer.

They had no choice. Erza had to return to Ishgar.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

Next chapter is all about the boys and what they are going through!


End file.
